Waiting for you
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: [complete]Michiru runs away from home , her abusive father and not caring mother .Somehow she ends up in Tokyo where she meets the populiar and charming Haruka tenoh but sometimes running away from your past isn't the answer
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...

prologue : **Time to go ...**

_bye bye bye_

For the last time she looks back at her old house . Her parents were still sleeping not knowing they had lost her forever .' _At least i hope it's forever_.' Silently she closes her eyes . This was it she would finally leave . She had saved enough money since she turned sixteen . She turned eighteen about three weeks ago . She turned around again not facing the house anymore . until this far it went all well .

_i don't wanna make it tough  
but i've had enough_

But where would she go ? Well that didn't matter as long as she was far , far away from her father and mother . She took a deep breath and started to walk away . Away from her father who would use her as a puching bag and who saw her as a sex toy and away from her mother who constanty used her for her own dirty work . Away from that school where nobody would ever talk to her because ' She was the bitch who fucked her father.' Everything would be different now . She would meet new people . And maybe marry a nice Girl , yes a girl there was no denial that she was a lesbian and certenly not after what her father had done she would ever be able to love a man . One day she would be happy again .

_and it ain't no lie  
bye bye_

She now started to walk away while tears were running down her cheeks . Nobody would ever find her now . He couldn't harm her anymore simply because she would never return here . After eightteen years of bad luck she would finally find happiness . Then she stops walking . It was very dark but she still could reconize she bus station . There she would wait for the bus which would take her away from this hell away from this miserable village , to a new love .

_i don't wanna be your fool  
but it ain't no lie_

But first let me introduce myself . My name is Michiru Kaioh as i said before i'm eightteen years old and i run away from home to a better life .And that's were this story begins ...

_bye bye bye_

_R&R ...i'll soon be ending_ **Revenge : Tell me your secrets **_so i wrote this story to begin with , Ofcourse before i continue i really liked to know what you all think of this_ _idea so far ? I know it's short but i had to translate this story because i originally wrote this story in dutch ...so i hope it worked ..._


	2. how it all began

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either

Chapter 1 : **how it all began ...**

_( Tokyo , three months later )_

_From up here, life seems so small  
what's the meaning of it all? _

'' Haruka ! Come down ! '' I hear my mother yell and i take a deep breath while i turn the computer off . '' Yes mom !'' I reply

'' Haruka could you please get me somethings at the store ?'' She yelled back .

'' Sure mom !'' I stand up and walk out of my room . In the hall stood my mother , looking at me like ussual , dissapointed , fearful but also with love . Ever since my dad walked away i took over his part and became the 'man' at home . I cut my long blonde hair and started to dress and act as a boy . Exept for my mother and Sister Ranna nobody really knows i'm a woman .

_Tuxedos made of snow  
Is there something I should know?_

Well let me introduce myself . My name is Haruka Tenoh , I'm twenty years old and work in a garage . Most people think i'm a guy and i'm rather populair at my school . To be exact i'm the most populiar 'guy' at my school .

'' What do i have to get you ?'' I asked my mother and she handed me a shopping list which i put in my pocket without reading it .The she handed me some money and whispered :'' be careful .''

I just rolled my eyes and walked up to the front door .'' I will .'' I sigh and close the door behind me .

_Had a meeting with my maker  
The superhuman baker  
He popped me in the oven  
And set the dial to lovin´_

While i walk accross the streets young girls start to stare at me and look at me with hearted eyes . Not that i care . They only liked me for my looks and because they thought i was a guy , if they knew the truth i'm for sure they wouldn't look at me that way .

_R&R i know this was a short chapter too but i wanted to introduce them and show parts of their lives . The next chapter will be much longer and Haruka and Michiru will meet eachother for the first time .0Oh how i love songfics !_

**Rushingwind :**I wanted to thank you for the nice review you left me ...


	3. careless

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either ...

Chapter 2 : **careless **

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

When Haruka finally arrived at the store she was suprised to see it was rather empty . There was Only one girl who had aqua colored hair and one little boy with brown hair who was having a hard time choosing between all the kinds of chocalate .' That girl is pretty ...oh Shut up Haruka , like everyone else she's straight only i am the freak here.'

Haruka took the shopping list out of her pocket and looked at it .' God dammit , i don't even like one single thing on this list ...well let's make the list more ...me .' Haruka smiled to herself and walked over to the freezer .' What kind of ice cream shall ice choose ?I don't like chocolate ...maybe strawberry flavour .' After a while Haruka finally choose and She turned around to face the Aqua haired girl who looked at her with a blank stare . She looked so broken that even through Haruka didn't know her she wanted to hold her .

'' Hi ...'' Haruka said hoping this girl would be different and not some girl who liked her because of her looks .but the girl didn't even seem to care Haruka was standing in front of her .

'' Hi.'' The girl simply said and walked past Haruka .

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen._

' What was that all about ? ' Haruka asked herself and decided to strug it off and walked into another direction . ' Okay ... bread , eggs and rolls . Then i'm done here .'

When Haruka finally had all the stuff she needed she went to the counter to pay but was suprised when the aqua haired girl ran past her and took her place , so she was first to pay her stuff which only included bread .

' That's all ?' Haruka asked herself and decided to say something about the rude actions of the girl . '' Hey i was here first .''

The girl turned around to face her with that ever so blank and cold stare .'' I don't care ..i need to be home fast and i don't have much to buy so why don't you calm down .''

Haruka was suprised .' Wow this is the first time this happened .' '' Listen you stupid girl ...i was here first and the fact that you have less groceries doesn't make you ...'' But Haruka stopped in mid sentence because the girl turned around again .

'' I'm not the stupid girl here , you are !'' The girl whispered but Haruka could hear her .

' What the fuck ? How did she know ?' '' What did you mean by that ?''

The girl turned around again and smiled evily .'' Well i'm not dressing like a boy am i ? So who is stupid ? Me or you ?''

Haruka was stunned . Not even her closest friends had noticed and now this girl she didn't even know ..exposed her .

'' How did you know ?'' Haruka finally dared to ask and hoped the employer would show up now and help them with their groceries .

'' I've met many boys .'' The girl started .'' But they don't have that caring spark in their eyes .''

'' Then why are going all bitchy on me ?'' Haruka asked anoyed .

'' Because i simply don't feel like being nice .'' The girl said turning around again to pay off her groceries .

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...kiss from a rose on the grey._

When Haruka finally was home again the only thing she could think of was the aqua haired beauty .' Why is she so heartless , how did she know i was a woman .' And Haruka had the impression this wouldn't be the last time she and this girl met .' I have the feeling i'll see her again soon .'

_R&R okay people this chapter was kind of really really bad ! But i'm sick and too stubborn to go back to bed . In the next chapter Haruka's thoughts on meeting the girl again were right because again fate brings them into meeting again._


	4. not ready yet

disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...and the song ain't mine either

Chapter 3 : **Not ready yet ...**

_( the next day )_

Haruka sat next to her best friend Megumi .'' You wanna know what i think tenoh ? I think you are in love with that evil girl !'' Megumi said after Haruka told her about the events from yesterday .

'' Shut up ..I don't even know her name !''

'' That doesn't matter .I think you are in love and that was about time ..million of girls in this school want to date you but you never said 'yes' .''

'' So ?'' I just don't like them .'' _' And ofcourse i'm a girl and they're not freaks like me .'_

'' Whatever , tenoh i stick with my statement .'' Megumi said smilind evily and Haruka smacked her .

'' Why did i even tell you ! ''

'' Because love is a strange thing !'' Megumi said smiling and stood up running away before Haruka came after her to kill her . Haruka just smiled and then the teacher walked in .' _Damn he's still alive too ..'_

'' Okay class let's start where we were left yesterday ..can someone tell me ?'' He asked .

'' You were saying something about how important it was to pay attention in this class and then i fell asleep .'' A fat boy answered .

'' Shut up non-funny fatboy !'' Haruka scolded . She really didn't like this boy named Li , he always was playing funny when he was not and always trying to get attention from girls who hated him .

'' Yeah ..'' Megumi said .

'' Okay ...'' The teacher said with a sigh .' _This is going to be a long long day ..my mother was right i should've became a garbage man .' _Then he looked back at the class '' Okay people today the lesson will start a little bit different . First of all you're getting a new classmate . Come in Michiru !'' He said and a beautiful girl walked in.

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind_

First Haruka didn't care but when she saw it was the same girl from the store she sat up _.' It's her ! '_

'' Wow hey sexy !'' Li yelled and caused Michiru to look up to him in disgust .

_' Ha i can't even break her why would that fat ass can ?' _Haruka laughed to herself .

'' Aqua hairs , blank stare ..?'' Megumi said and looked at Haruka sweetly .'' I think Haruka's lover arrived .''

'' Shut up !'' Haruka whispered to Megumi who sat a row infront of her .'' Maybe you're not sitting next to me but i can still kick you !'' Megumi stayed silent after this warning and pretended to be reading .'' Good girl .'' Haruka added .

Michiru now was looking at Haruka .' _There she is again ...is she going to make my life miserable now ? I was mean to her and now she'll make everyone hate me . Oh god why did i come to this school ?' _But when she noticed Haruka was looking back at her with a sweet smile she turned her head away _.' Oh lord ...'_

_I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon_

When everyone sat outside in the break Michiru sat under a tree looking at the blue sky . She expected the blonde tomboy had already told everyone how mean she was and what she had done but instead of that everyone greeted her nicely .' _Maybe she forgot ? Well she must be crazy if she would've forget something like yesterday .'_

'' Hi ..'' Someone said causing Michiru to look up . In front of her stood Haruka smiling down at her .'' Can i sit next to you ?'' She then asked .'' I kind of wanted to talk to you .''

Michiru just nodded putting up her facade again by looking angry at Haruka .'' Well sit down ...you don't have to ask me even if i said no you'd still would've come sit next to me and scold at me .''

Haruka sat down next to Michiru and nodded her head .'' I'm not going to scold and if you want me to leave i will ...'' Michiru was suprised by this and finally dared to look at Haruka again .

'' Then what do you want from me ?''

'' Well ...I ..uh...'' Haruka started and looked around hoping nobody was near .'' Yesterday ...you noticed ...that i was ...you know ...a girl .'' Haruka stammered something which even suprised her .

'' Ah i get it , you're being all nice to me so i won't tell everyone you are a girl ? Don't worry i won't so now you can get a life , buzz off and leave me alone .'' Michiru said with a cold voice . For a moment she thought the tomboy wanted to be her friend but again she was proved wrong .

'' That's not the only reason ...I just wanted you to know that the school doesn't know that i'm a girl and i wanted to keep it that way but I also wanted to ask if you wanted to do something with me after school .'' haruka answered hoping Michiru would say yes .

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you_

'' No thanks , I don't date girls .'' Michiru said . Actually she was a lesbian but she didn't know if she really could trust this girl .She was still to afraid to trust someone again and now someone said she wanted to be her friend . Michiru never had any friends ...this was all so new to her .

'' Well ...i didn't mean a date .'' Haruka started .'' I meant as friends , i can show you around . Something tells me you're not from around here.''

Haruka was right but if Michiru said yes what would happen ? Maybe Haruka liked to torture her as some king of revenge or maybe Haruka had some friends who liked girls and also liked to rape them . But something in Haruka's eyes proved Michiru wrong and yet ...

_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

'' No thanks ... because something tells me you are a fucking dyke and i don't want to have anything to do with your kind !'' Michiru said and stood up . She looked again at Haruka who seemed hurt . Without saying anything she turned around again feeling bad , very bad . The blonde was just trying to be nice and she treated her like shit .' I'm just not ready .' Michiru thought as she walked into the school again .

_R&R wow people this chapter seemed longer than the other chapters ! I hope you liked it ._


	5. don't let me fall

disclaimer : I don't own the characters ...

Chapter 4 : **Don't let me fall **

Michiru lay in bed and stared at the ceiling with tears streaming down her face . She still could see the hurt look on Haruka's face when she told her she didn't want to be friends with her .' _Maybe we really can be friends ...I should apologize to her ...I'll do that the first thing next morning .'_

Michiru rolled over and now stared at a picture she had kept of her family . They looked so happy on it but this picture was only taken a few weeks before Michiru ran away so even this picture was a lie to her .'' I HATE YOU !'' Michiru yelled and trew the picture away .'' I hate you so much ! you ruined my life and now i ran away you are still torturing me with those eyes and memories !'' She now cried . She felt so alone . She needed someone to hold her so bad . Someone to tell her everything would be alright , that she was save now . She felt so damn weak .

Michiru somehow felt the urge to go over to the blonde tomboy but she didn't even know where she lived or what her name was so looking it up wouldn't work either .' _Maybe i should go back home . Maybe it's some punishment i really deserve and maybe he'll stop with hurting me now he knows how he hurt me _.' Michiru thought but shook her head.' _What am I thinking ? Am i going crazy !'_

* * *

The next day on school Michiru began seeking the blonde tomboy the instant she stood on school grounds .' _Where can she be ?'_

Looking for someone ?'' Suddenly someone asked and Michiru turned around to face the owner of the voice . She was now looking at a brown haired guy who smiled warmly at her .

'' What do you care , drop dead or something .'' Michiru said sounding angry .

'' Are you looking for that Tenoh guy ?'' The boy now asked and took Michiru's arm in his sternly .'' He's a player you know and he doesn't date girls .I think he's gay so why don't you go out with me instead ?''

'' Let go of me ! '' Michiru said . She was starting to get scared if he didn't let go of her soon she would probaly yell at him or scream for help .

'' Why ?'' The boy asked trying to kiss her but she turned her head away .

'' Stop it !'' She yelled earning odd looks from the other pupils but when they saw what was going on they just turned around again focusing on what they were doing .

' _Oh god ...please kill me _! ' Michiru felt tears well up in her eyes and now felt the boys lips pressed to hers again while he tried to put his tongue in her mouth .He was so much stronger than her and she was afraid , very afraid . When he put his hand on her breast every emotion she had hidden came out . She now openly let her tears fall but still everybody ignored them . Nobody tried to help her even the teachers pretended not to see what was happening .

Then suddenly the boy let go of her and she could hear him hit the ground . Slowly she opened her eyes to face her hero . She hoped it would be the blonde tomboy but it wasn't . In front of her stood a tall boy with black hairs who smiled at her .'' Are you okay ?'' He asked and Michiru nodded .

'' Yeah ...I am now ...''

'' Try not to come near him again he has done that to almost every girl on this school but his parents are rich and his dad is a lawyer so nobody has the guts to stick up to him .'' The boy now said .'' By the way my name is Heiihichi Watase and your name ?''

'' Michiru . Michiru Kaioh .''

'' Nice to meet you , Michiru .''

'' I guess .'' She replied coldly trying not to show the boy to much of her emotions because she was still in shock about what happened . Not even the teachers helped her . She wasn't save , she would never be save .'' Do you know where i can find ...uh a guy ?'' She asked blushing . She felt stupid because she didn't knew the name of the blonde .

'' Well , i can show you alot of guys here could you descibe hime ?'' Heiihichi asked .

'' Uhm ..he's blonde ... and i think his last name is Tenoh ..'' She answered .

'' Ah you must mean Haruka tenoh ..well he's in the school garden ...but i shouldn't interupt him , he seemed a little pissed off this morning .''

' _yeah and i know why .' _Michiru tried to thank him but somehow didn't want to so she just turned around and walked away .

'' You're welcome !'' The boy yelled after her rolling his eyes _.' A thanks would be nice sometimes .'_

* * *

When Michiru finally found the garden she was a little bit afraid of what Haruka would say to her . Then she saw Haruka sitting in front of a tree with closed eyes _. ' She looks so beautiful .'_

Michiru felt the urge to cry but remained and walked over to Haruka . '' Haruka ?''

Haruka's closed eyes flew open and she looked at Michiru with the same hurt expression on her face as yesterday .'' If i were you i'd walk away now , we don't want people to see you date this dyke now don't we ?'' Haruka asked sounding angry .

'' Well you're not me so that narrows it down and people don't know you are a woman so they won't even bother me with that stuff i came here to ...''

'' Save it . I don't even want to know okay . I really tried to be patient with you but everytime i try to be nice you scold me away and by the way i'm gay and something tells me that really bothers you ! '' Haruka whispered and turned her head away again .

'' It doesn't bother me . I swear Haruka , what i said yesterday was a mistake and I'm sorry for that .''

'' Yeah well it bothers me okay . Now leave me alone .''

'' Please ..'' Michiru begged and fell down in front of Haruka who opened her eyes again . She now saw Michiru was crying and somehow felt bad for the girl .

'' It's okay ...ssst .'' haruka said and pulled Michiru in a hug which she greatfully accepted . First she was afraid she would freak out because of the touch but somehow she felt so save and burried her head in Haruka's shirt . She didn't even know Haruka but she knew she was save here .

After Michiru stopped crying Haruka pulled back but didn't let go of the girl .'' Care to tell me why you said those things in the first place ?''

'' Because ...I ...'' Michiru stottered .'' I ...was ...afraid !'' She finally blurted out .

'' Afraid of me ?'' Haruka asked suprised .

'' No , yes ...I think i was afraid to let you get too close .''

'' Don't worry ..I don't know what happened to you in your past but ..past is past , to start over you need to trust again .'' Haruka said still holding the girl .'' And let's start over too , My name is Haruka Tenoh .''

Michiru giggled and took Haruka's hand in hers .'' And my name is Michiru Kaioh and if the offer is still open i would like it if you would tour me around town .''

'' It would be my pleasure .'' Haruka said and pulled Michiru on her lap closing her eyes again . Michiru leaned againt Haruka's shoulder and closed her eyes too .

' I wish i could stay like this forever .'

But neither of them knew that two cold eyes were watching them and smiled evily .

_R&R i hope you liked this chapter and for everyone who asked for a sequel to Revenge : tell me your secrets . I'm afraid there won't be a sequel ...sorry !_


	6. obsessed

disclaimer : I don't own the characters ..

Chapter 5 : **Obsessed ...**

When Michiru was walking home she fetl like she was being followed and started to walk faster . But then without knowing it even happened she felt someone take her arm is hers/his .'' Leave me alone , who are you !'' For a moment she was afraid it was her father who had found her but then she turned around to face a blonde girl with a leather jacket and simple blue jeans .'' Yes ? ''

'' Don't pretend to be nice you bitch you know what i want from you ! ''

'' I'm not being nice and no , I don't know what you want from me . That explains why i asked you : _' What do you want ? '_

The blonde girl hit Michiru across her face and smiled evily .'' Don't talk to me like that . I meant you taking Haruka away from me ! I love him with all my life but he doesn't even know i exist and now you come around and seduce MY Haruka ! That's what is wrong ! ''

'' Ha , your Haruka ? s...He doesn't even know you exist and if it eases you ...I'm not stealing your so called Haruka away we're just friends . So go home and sleep well knowing Haruka can still be yours ..'' Michiru said yawning .

'' I will show you ! Nobody talks to Mizuki like that ! '' The girl yelled .

'' Why are you talking about yourself ?'' Michiru asked and turned to leave but again Mizuki held her back .'' What do you want now ?''

'' This !'' Mizuki said and hit Michiru in her face causing her to fall to the ground . Before Michiru could react Mizuki started to kick Michiru in het stomach and face . Then everything went black . The last thing Michiru could hear was Mizuki say _'' Don't ever come near Haruka again or i'll kill you ! ''_

The next day Michiru tried hard to avoid Haruka but ofcourse Haruka noticed this and was afraid Michiru suddenly didn't want to be friends anymore .

'' Michiru wait !'' Haruka yelled but Michiru didn't react even though Haruka was sure she heard her . '' Michiru !'' Haruka now started to run after her and finally caught up with Michiru . '' Michiru why ...'' But then Haruka saw the dark bruises on her face .'' What happened .''

'' It doesn't matter .'' Michiru said and turned to walk away again but Haruka stopped her .

'' Are you mad at me or you got beaten because of me ?''

'' I didn't got into a fight and why would someone hit me because of you ?''

'' See you just admitted it .''

'' What ?''

'' Someone hit you and i wanna know why .''

'' I fell ...''

'' Yeah to your head because i don't believe you ..i thought you trusted me ...why not tell me ?''

'' I never trusted you tenoh ! '' Michiru said sounding evil and cold again . '' I only used you . I never liked you anyway stupid dy...'' But something stopped Michiru from saying it . She couldn't say it .

'' Stupid dy ?'' Haruka asked . She knew what Michiru was going to say but she wanted to hear it herself . '' Just tell me it bothers you that i'm gay and i'll leave .'' She added .

'' Okay . It bothers me .'' Michiru said firmly .

'' Say it Michiru .''

'' Okay ! It bothers me that you are gay ! So i said it . Now keep your end of the bargain and leave me alone .''

Haruka sighed sadly and turned around . She really liked Michiru and after yesterday she thought maybe she'd even stand a chance with the beautiful girl . She now started to walk away . She could feel Michiru's eyes watching her .' _I'm just a freak ...'_

Michiru herself watched Haruka leave . She really didn't want to hurt the blonde tomboy but she didn't want to die either . If she wanted to die she could've stayed home instead of going through all this trouble . _' I'm sorry Ruka ...'_

The next days on school were terrible for Michiru . Everytime she saw Haruka in the halls of the school she felt the urge to cry and somehow Haruka kept her end of their bargain because she didn't even look at Michiru let alone talk to her . ' _Why can't i just have one normal and happy day without people hitting me or scold me ? '_

Then Mizuki suddenly stood in front of her .'' Hey remember me ?'' She asked .

'' No but somehow i reconize your ugly face .'' Michiru said and walked past the girl who followed her .

'' Uh-uh didn't i tell you not to talk to me like that ?'' She asked .

'' Yeah you did but i'm no longer hanging out with Haruka so why won't you leave me alone and try to seduce YOUR Haruka .'' The last part Michiru said with such a sarcasm it scared Mizuki .

'' Shut up or i'll beat you again , Bitch !''

'' Yeah right even you aren't that stupid . We are in a classroom remember , with teachers all around us and not to meantion YOUR Haruka . You don't to make a bad impression now do you ?'' Michiru asked and smiled when Mizuki realised Michiru had led her inside of a classroom .

'' I'll get you later Kaioh !'' The girl said and walked over to Haruka and sat next to her . Haruka really didn't seem to notice Mizuki and Michiru was happy about that . But inside of her she started to get worried because of what Mizuki said . ' _I'll get you later Kaioh !'_

Thw whole lession Michiru payed attention to Haruka's reaction when Mizuki would accidentally touch Haruka . Haruka seemed irritated by her actions but didn't pay much attention to the girl further .

'' Michiru Kaioh ?'' The teacher yelled causing Michiru to look away from Haruka directly to the angry teacher .

'' Y-yes ?'' She asked .

'' You can dream about Tenoh later , but now you'll pay attention is that understood !'' Thw whole class bagan laughing and Michiru felt like crying . Only Haruka wasn't laughing and looked at her with worried eyes _.' I didn't want her to know i was watching her ..'_

_' I'll have to talk to her somehow . Maybe i can figure out where she lives and pay her a visit . I know for sure she won't close the door again . At least i hope so .' _Haruka thought as she watched Michiru's face .' _She looks like she wants to cry .'_

The class was still laughing at Michiru and Haruka couldn't take it anymore . Couldn't they see they were hurting her ? '' SHUT UP ! ALL OF YOU !'' She yelled and everyone got quiet in an instant . Haruka never reacted this way . Never .

_' Thanks ...' _Michiru thought and smiled but her smile dissapeared again when Mizuki looked at her with such an anger Michiru feared her life would be over after this day.' _God that girl was obesses with Haruka ...and who wouldn't be ?' _Michiru was suprised she really thought something like that .' _Am i falling for Haruka ? '_

_R&R And everyone thanks for the reviews ...I hope you liked this chapter as much as i liked writting it . So tell me ... Mizuki is a bitch and obsessed , ne ?And sorry for the spelling errors ...and as always flames are welcome !_


	7. torture named dreams

disclaimer : I don't own the characters ..And the song ain't mine either , the song belongs to everclear .

chapter 6 : **Torture named dreams **

_When Michiru was walking home she fetl like she was being followed and started to walk faster . But then without knowing it even happened she felt someone take her arm is hers/his .'' Leave me alone , who are you !'' For a moment she was afraid it was her father who had found her but then she turned around to face a blonde girl with a leather jacket and simple blue jeans .'' Yes ? ''_

_'' Don't pretend to be nice you bitch you know what i want from you ! ''_

_'' I'm not being nice and no , I don't know what you want from me . That explains why i asked you : ' What do you want ? '_

_The blonde girl hit Michiru across her face and smiled evily .'' Don't talk to me like that . I meant you taking Haruka away from me ! I love him with all my life but he doesn't even know i exist and now you come around and seduce MY Haruka ! That's what is wrong ! ''_

_'' Ha , your Haruka ? s...He doesn't even know you exist and if it eases you ...I'm not stealing your so called Haruka away we're just friends . So go home and sleep well knowing Haruka can still be yours ..'' Michiru said yawning ._

_'' I will show you ! Nobody talks to Mizuki like that ! '' The girl yelled ._

_'' Why are you talking about yourself ?'' Michiru asked and turned to leave but again Mizuki held her back .'' What do you want now ?''_

_'' This !'' Mizuki said and hit Michiru in her face causing her to fall to the ground . Before Michiru could react Mizuki started to kick Michiru in het stomach and face . Then everything went black . The last thing Michiru could hear was Mizuki say '' Don't ever come near Haruka again or i'll kill you ! ''

* * *

you know i like to watch you sleep  
no... i don't want to touch you  
you'll get mad at me _

'' No !'' Michiru yelled and sat up looking around . She was in her room . ' _God do you hate me or what ? Even in my sleep they keep haunting me .' _She fell back again and now stared at the ceiling . She couldn't stop thinking of the blonde named Haruka . ' _I wish i still could be her friend , i felt good to be in her arms , I felt so save .' _Michiru closed her eyes trying to catch some sleep but that was the biggest mistake she'd ever made because she could hear a voice .

you know i like to watch you sleepno... i don't want to touch youyou'll get mad at me 

_' Sit still bitch it won't hurt much you know you want daddy to fuck you ! '_

'' No go away ! '' Michiru yelled and her eyes snapped open again . ' _I can't live like this .' _The same moment Michiru's eyes flew open the doorbell could be heard through the house . She was afraid i was her father or maybe Mizuki coming to kill her anyway , so Michiru didn't get up and stayed in bed silently hoping the person at the door would eventually give up and leave but after the fifth time someone pushed the bell Michiru stood up and slowly walked to the front door which wasn't far from her bedroom .

_no... i don't want to think about  
the bad times  
aw... anyone could have a bad year_

Slowly she opened the door and stood eye in eye with a dark and tall shadow . She wanted to yell or scream but instead of that she whispered : '' please don't hurt me .'

'' I won't ..don't worry .'' A husky voice said . Haruka's voice .

'' Haruka ?'' Michiru asked forgetting she had to pretend to be mad at Haruka .

'' Can i come in ?'' Haruka asked . She felt her heart break at the sight of Michiru's face but she also felt angry . Whoever had done that to Michiru was going to pay.

_now i don't want you to show me  
i do not want you to know me  
the way i used to be..._

'' Uh...i guess ...sure .'' Was the answer .

When they were inside of the house Haruka was shocked to see the state of this house . There wasn't any furniture except for a chair and a little table and they only light in the room came from a candle Michiru had just put on .

'' Michiru .. we need to talk about ..well i think you know about what .''

Then it all came back to Michiru and she put up her cold facade again .'' Didn't i tell you i didn't like you being gay had to do with my behaviour ?''

'' Yeah you kind of did but just a minute ago you did let me come in . If you didn't want to have anything to do with me you should've just kicked the door closed again .

'' That would be rude .'' Michiru said _.' Oh god i need you to hold me so much now Ruka . I'm sorry .' _

'' Well scolding me was rude too , so don't pretend to be so sweet with me all of a sudden .''

Michiru felt like crying again when she remembered the rude words of her father and all of the pain Mizuki had caused . '' Haruka ..I can't be friends with you . Please understand that .''

_and i don't want to hear  
those words  
you feel you have to say_

'' Yeah i understand that but i don't understand why you can't be friends with me anymore . '' Haruka was losing her patience and Michiru could notice .'' Just tell me who the hell did this to you !''

'' I can't ...''

'' why ?''

'' She'll kill me ..''

'' So it's a she ? That narrows it down . Who ?''

'' I can't tell you , please leave .''

'' No ..First you'll tell me .''

'' GO AWAY !'' Michiru now yelled tears falling down her face but she didn't care .

'' Michiru ...I ..'' But Haruka couldn't finish her sentence because Michiru was now in her arms crying .

'' Please Haruka don't let them get me .'' She sobbed and Haruka held her close .

'' I won't michi , I promise i won't .'' Haruka whispered and kissed Michiru on her head softly .

* * *

_now please don't bad talk all those  
good times  
aw don't ask for answers, baby  
that you do not want to hear_

The next morning Michiru woke in her bed but didn't expect seeing Haruka lying next to her . They probaly had fallen asleep when they were talking .' _She looks so_ _cute when she's asleep .' _But then she felt her heartbreak when Haruka's eyes slowly opened and looked at her in shock .

'' Michiru , what the hell !'' She yelled . Again tears welled up in Michiru's eyes at Haruka's outburst .'' Oh god , Michi don't cry .'' Haruka now said and pulled her back into her arms again .'' I'm sorry , I wasn't thinking .''

'' Haruka ?''

'' yes ?''

'' I want to tell you something important .''

'' Okay ...''

_now i don't want you to make me  
i do not need you to break me  
of all my childish ways  
i'm still the same you know  
dumb rock hard  
and good to go_

_i still hear them voices calling me  
from back in the day_

_R&R You wanna know what Michiru is going to tell her ? Well review me and i'll make that clear . Oh and i'm sorry about the strange order of words ..I'm not really awake yet . The next chapter will be much better ...Oh and sorry for the harsh words but in reality people use them to0 .I mean i've lost count of people scolding me in that way ..._


	8. problem one !

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and this song isn't mine either !

Chapter 7 : **Problem one !**

_One more time and you'll be dead  
At least I think that's what they said  
Forty days won't break a man  
It was a bullet in his head_

Angry a man walked down the stairs .'' I can't take it anymore ! '' He yelled as he put on his coat .'' That bitch had enough time to come back ! Now i have to get her Myself !'' He now walked into the kitchen where his wife with the same colour of hair as Michiru stood , Doing the dishes .

'' Honey what's wrong ? '' She asked concerned . She was actually happy her daughter ran away because now she was finally getting attention of her husband . But she also missed Michiru around . She now had to do the dishes herself and she hated it .

_There's something in the...  
Something in the way you were  
The pain so wrong my friend  
Revolution...revolution man  
Imagine all the people_

'' We're going to find that whore even if it's the last thing i do ! '' He yelled .'' I gave her everything and she ran away , that spoiled brat ! ''

'' How are we going to find her ? '' The aqua haired woman asked .

'' Shut up bitch , don't play smart with me ! It's your job to find her , you are a damn woman aren't you ? '' The man now shouted at his wife before slapping her across her face. '' And don't ever speak to me again before i tell you to ! ''

The woman nodded and laid her hand on her burning cheek . But her husband pulled her hand away .'' Don't do that , I wanna see it turn black ! ''

_Listen while I load my gun  
He said to me  
Something 'bout a chosen one  
It's comin' back to me_

Again the woman nodded and her husband walked out of the kitchen . She could still hear him yell at her : '' Do the damn dishes and then come to the bedroom !''

She fell on her knees and started to cry . This was all Michiru's fault . If Michiru hadn't walked away she wouldn't be the one getting hit but her . The longer Michiru stayed away and the more her husband hit her , how bigger her hate to her daughter became . _' If i find her , I'll make her pay for making me suffer .' _

_Watch him while I taste the sun  
He said to me  
Something 'bout a chosen one  
You'll never be_

_One last time your medicine  
Swallow hard and take it in  
Lucy's in the sky again  
Trippin' on her diamonds_

_R&R people ...I know this was short but i just wanted to let ya'll know i haven't forgotten about this story . And i wanted to show you the characters of Michiru's parents so you could get a good picture of how they really are. Anyway the next chapter is almost done ...I hope you liked this one either way ..._


	9. each time you break my heart

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song ain't mine either

_Okay people because a few people asked me to write a chapter this christmas i decided to give it a try , And before i start please know this isn't going to be a happy chapter , it's a drama/romance story after all !_

Chapter 8 : **Each time you break my heart**

_Each time you break my heart  
Each time you break my heart_

'' Well...Haruka ...you see ...I mean ...'' Michiru was stuck . She didn't know how to tell Haruka how she was feeling and about everything that happened in the past . She had to tell someone because it was eating her alive inside .

'' It's okay you can tell me later .'' Haruka said whiping a tear away from Michiru's face .

'' No .'' Michiru started .'' If i don't tell you now it will be to late .'' Haruka was kind of scared on the moment . What did Michiru mean ? Was she in some kind of trouble ?

'' Okay , I'm listening , do you wanna sit down ? '' Haruka asked . She could see in the eyes of her smaller friend this was important to her .

'' Yes .'' Michiru said and sat down on the couch . Haruka followed but kept her distance .

'' Go ahead whenever you are ready .''

'' I am ..ready .'' Michiru said and took a deep breath . '' It's just , before i came here i built walls around my heart . I wouldn't trust no one anymore after all that happened to me . But then there were you , you seemed to appear out of nothing and you were so nice to me even after i was so mean to you and don't tell me you don't care because i could see the hurt in your eyes Haruka .''

_I know how it feels to be the talk of the town  
I'm not gonna let you go and run around  
I need to know that you'll be true to me  
'Cause that's the way it's got to be_

Haruka stayed silent and listened .

'' See , i feel save around you Haruka but on th eother hand hanging out with you could cost me my life . I'd rather be death , believe me but somehow the thought of dying scares me . I tried many times just to end my life but i couldn't .'' Michiru was crying now but Haruka didn't react . Michiru needed to finish her story even though Haruka couldn't believe Michiru really tried to kill herself . It seemed to unreal .

'' I walked away from home awhile ago Haruka , I can't tell you why though . When you said you'd help me if i told you who beat me , did you mean it ? '' Michiru now asked and Haruka nodded .

'' Sure , why would i lie about something like that ? I can't stand it when people try to hurt my frie ... Uhm ...well other people .'' Haruka said knowing she had said the wrong thing when Michiru suddenly looked very angry . ' _What did i say wrong ? She isn't my friend is she ? I mean ...well ..i don't know it just doesn't look like it .'_

Michiru stood up and turned away from Haruka .'' Leave ! '' She said sounding cold and emotionless .

'' What ? why ? ''

Michiru now turned around to face Haruka who still sat on the couch .'' I tell you everything that's in my heart and you can't even call me your friend ! That's why , I can't believe i trusted you this much when i knew in my heart that you would be just the same as everyone else , leave ! ''

'' Michiru , please let me explain . It was a mistake ...I ..''

'' Yeah it was a mistake to trust you and if you don't leave i'll call the police now get the hell away from me ! '' Michiru yelled through her crying .

'' Fine ..'' Haruka said sounding tired . If Micihru wouldn't listen there was no point in staying . Haruka stood up and walked to the hall but before she walked out of the house she turned around to face Micihru onece more .'' You will never learn to trust if you keep pushing people who try to help away .'' With that she walked out of the house and closed the door leaving a very confused Michiru behind .

'' You are wrong Haruka because i do trust someone and that person is you but ...I'm afraid to get too close ..''

_Why can't you give your promise to me  
Is love so blind that you cannot see  
I'm trying hard not to walk out the door  
Know that I, oh, know that I can't take no more_

Haruka stormed into her own house and ran upstairs . '' Damn this whole Tokyo ! I'm leaving . It seems that whoever i try to help ends up hurt well damn that ! '' She yelled . She was anrgy , very angry . _' It's time to visit an old friend .'_

Haruka took the phone in her hands and dailed a familiar number , at least familiar to her . _' Please pick up the phone .'_

'' Hello ? '' A voice asked yawning on the other side of the line .

'' Hey , it's me Haruka , i need to ask you a big favor .''

'' Damn Tenoh it's two am in the morning couldn't this wait ? '' The female voice asked .

'' No it couldn't , so will you help me or what ? '' Haruka asked impatient .

'' Wow someone's got an attitude and ofcourse i'll help you , It's been years ago since i last saw you .What do you want ?''

'' How do you feel about a sleepover , kind of .'' Haruka asked and she could hear her friend laugh on the other side of the phone .

'' Well it could be fun but how am i helping you with that ? ''

'' Don't ask questions , just meet me at the station tomorrow Morning around ten okay ? ''

'' Sure ...Goodnight Ruka .''

'' Goodnight Zen .'' Haruka said and hung up . She felt a little bit better already .

* * *

_Each time you break my heart  
I try to put my pride aside  
Each time you break my heart  
A little voice inside me cries_

Michiru on the other hand didn't feel any better . Her brain told her she did the right thing but her heart told her she was doing herself wrong and that Haruka was right . To trust she needed to open up and not to close away from the world . Not everybody was as her father , mother or Mizuki . Haruka was different . And The boy who helped her at school against the rich brown haired boy . Maybe this world wasn't so bad . '' I need to thank him , I was kind of rude to him even though he helped me .''

* * *

The next morning Haruka stood on the train station in Osaka where her friend lived . She looked around smiling . Nothing changed . Everything was just the same as she left it . Haruka felt guilty for leaving her mother and sister alone like that but she just couldn't take it anymore . She was hurting them . Her mother was dissapointed in her because she dressed like her father and because she was a lesbian , Micihru she hurted by not listening and understanding her and she hurted the whole school with her lies . Then Haruka saw a flash of Blue hairs walk over to her and her worries were gone .

Whent he blue haired girl noticed Haruka in the crowd sh esmiled happily and ran over to Haruka not stopping until she was in Haruka's arms who fell backwards on her back . Luckily for her she fell on the grass .

_No matter what you do or say  
I'm gonna love you, I'm gonna love you anyway  
And if you're so sure that I'm not your kind  
How come you can't just walk away_

'' I missed you SO much ! '' The girl cried and kissed Haruka what seemed a thousand times on her cheek . Haruka couldn't help it but laugh and so did all the other people around them who thought they were a couple who hadn't seen eachother in a while .

'' I missed you too Zen .'' Haruka said trying to sit up but the blue haired girl Named Zen stopped her .'' Come one Zen every body is watching .''

'' Just give me a moment .'' Zen sobbed in Haruka's white shirt . Zen herself was wairing blue jeans and a black bikini top . Her hair reached below her shoulders and on her face was a calm but sweet and caring smile .

_In the beginning we were nothing but glad  
Those were the best days that we ever had  
There's no compassion, all your warmth is gone  
Tell me how, oh, how can I keep holding on_

'' Let's go to your house now .'' Haruka said when she finally had the chance to sit up and look Zen into her eyes . They were blue just like Michiru's . ' _No i should be thinking about her , she doesn't like me and i don't like her .'_

'' Whatcha thinking about ? '' Zen asked and shook Haruka out of her thoughts .

'' No one important .'' Was the answer .

Zen smiled innocently .' _I asked ' what ' about not ' who .' _

Okay , let's go Ruka .'' She added and climbed off Haruka's lap . But then gazed at Haruka with worried eyes .'' Are you going to face him , Ruka ? ''

'' I don't know .'' Haruka felt her heart ache . She knew where her father lived . He lived here , in Osaka and she had planned so many times how she would face him and what she was going to say . But whenever she got close enough she just couldn't think or move anymore . _' Quess i'm still afraid to face him after all those years .'_

That's okay , I understand .'' But Haruka didn't hear her , her mind was somewhere else , somewhere in Tokyo where a aqua haired girl lived . _' I wish you a nice live Michi.'_

_I see the look in your eyes  
I know you're hurting inside  
Let me try  
To make you love me again  
I'll say that I knew you when  
You were mine  
You were mine_

_R&R I hope you liked this chapter , someone told me it was going round in circles my story so i decided to give it a turn . Don't worry though this isn't a Haruka/zen fic . And don't blame me for that strange name Zen , it just came up with it and i had to use it !_


	10. being nice

Disclaimer : I don't own the charachters and the song isn't mine either . Okay people first of all i shouldn't count this as a real chapter , this is just something i wrote so you could see how the main characters feel on the moment . Heiichi and Zen are characters who will be playing a big part in the upcoming chapters . And for all the people who reviewed me : A big , THANK YOU !Oh and sorry for the strange way of putting my words in sentences , You all know i'm dutch and i use a translator for this fic but whenever i'd try to translate a word the translation was in french and then in spanish , so please spare me if you notice anything wrong about this chapter ! I do the best i can to update but that damn virus isn't complety gone yet !

Chapter 9 : **Being nice !**

_Over and over I look in your eyes  
You are all I desire  
You have captured me_

The next day Michiru wasn't suprised when she heard Haruka didn't show up at school . But when she heard in class that Haruka moved away from Tokyo she felt guilty and this time , suprised . Why would Haruka leave like that ? And how could she do it this fast ? What about her family ?

'' It all your damn fault ! '' Mizuki yelled and Michiru turned around to look at Mizuki . Who was she yelling at ? But then Michiru noticed Mizuki was talking to her and before she could say anything she felt a hand hit her face hard .

'' Ouch , bitch ! Why and what is my fault ! '' Michiru yelled . She couldn't take this anymore . Why wouldn't that two faced bitch leave her alone ?

'' You made Haruka leave ! '' Mizuki yelled and wanted to hit Michiru again but someone stopped her from hitting her and Michiru's closed eyes opened to see the same boy who helped her with the brown haired boy and smiled .

'' Let go of me ! '' Mizuki yelled and wanted to pull herself out of his grip but he was too strong .

'' Go bother yourself .'' He said and released Mizuki .

'' Fine but this isn't the last time we'll be seeing eachother Kaioh ! '' Mizuki yelled and walked away from them .

'' Thanks ...'' Was all Michiru could say . Mizuki was right . It was all her fault Haruka left or wasn't it ?

* * *

_I want to hold you I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know_

'' I'm tired .'' Haruka said when they arrived at Zen's house .

'' Me too , probably because i smoke too much .'' She added before falling down the on the couch . '' So ...'' She began causing Haruka to look up to her .

'' What ?''

'' Who's the reason you came here for , I wanna bet you're not here because you missed me so damn much .'' Zen joked and Haruka nodded .

'' Yeah ... I just had some family problems ya know ? ''

'' Yeah i do but that's not the real reason is it ? ''

Haruka hated it that Zen knew her this well , she never could keep something a secret around her .'' If i tell you it's about a girl will you leave it alone ? ''

'' Nope , so what's her name ?''

'' Michiru ...Michiru Kaioh .'' Haruka answered suddenly blushing . Why was she blushing ?

'' Michiru ? that's a joke ,ne ?'' Zen asked concerned and Haruka looked at her in confusion .

'' No why ? ''

'' Well all over Osaka there are missing person posters with a aqua haired girl pictured on it with the name Michiru Kaioh .'' Zen answered standing up .'' Wait a minute i have one of those posters in the kitchen . And she dissapeared .

_' Missing ? I knew she ran away from home but why i didn't know and now i get to hear her parents are looking for her . maybe they are the reason she's acting so cold .' _Haruka thought and on that moment Zen walked back into the room handing Haruka the poster .

'' Is that the same girl you meant ? ''

Haruka was speechless . This was indeed the Michiru she knew , but on this picture she looked much more happier then she was in reality .

'' I guess that silence means ' yes' ? '' Zen asked and took the poster from the shocked blonde . Haruka somehow had a bad feeling about this .

'' oh well who cares .'' Haruka suddenly said after her silence . She had nothing to do with Michiru anymore , this wasn't her problem whatever was happening around her and that Kaioh familiy .

'' Yeah right , don't tell me you don't care , Ruka . you came here because of her . Maybe you should call her parents to tell them where she is .''

Haruka looked up with and cold glare .'' We're not doing anything , let them find her themselfs and i came here to forget about Michiru not because i loved her .''

'' You loved her ? ''

'' I guess i did , but that doesn't matter anymore now .''

'' Why ? Does she hate you because you fell for her and she found out you were a girl ! That bitch ! ''

'' Zen calm down , She knew i was a girl and we were kind of ...uhm friends ...yeah i guess that's the right word . But i ruined it with my big mouth and now she hates me .''

'' Did you tell her you loved her ? '' Zen asked curious .

'' No i didn't , she was kind of mean to me so i didn't know how to place her into my world . I thought she didn't want to be my friend . Hell i was wrong .''

'' Then why are you here telling me you were wrong when you actually should tell her you were wrong and sorry ? ''

'' Zen please don't ask such stupid questions , you know damn well i'm not good with that confession stuff .''

'' So you just left ? ''

'' Yeah that's what i'm good at , running away .'' Haruka answered . It was clearly Haruka didn't want to talk about it and Zen could tell but she wasn't going to let Haruka make the same mistake she had made when she let Haruka move away without knowing how she felt about her .

'' That's a stupid reason Ruka and you know it , If you really love this girl you should tell her . If it's true love she'll return your feelings and if not than at least you tried instead of letting it eat you inside out .''

'' Wise words .'' Haruka said .'' Did you watch Dr.Phil again ? ''

'' Ha-ha very funny and because you asked , yes i watched Dr.Phil .''

'' What the ...'' Haruka started but was cut off by Zen's fingers on her lips .

'' Don't swear Ruka , you can do that when you are with your lover girl Michiru .'' Then she pulled her fingers from Haruka's lips and smiled sweetly but her eyes showed hurt and pain .'' Want something to eat tenoh ?''

'' yeah , i'm starving .'' Haruka said And Zen nodded walking out of the living room back into the kitchen suddenly feeling very uncomfertable about the sudden silence.When Zen was out of sight Haruka put her own fingers on the place Zen had touched her . Why was Zen so sad all of a sudden . Could it be.. ? ' _Nah that couldn't be it .' _Haruka thought and pulled her fingers back wondering what Michiru was doing on the moment .'_ She's probably telling the whole school I am a girl , well go ahead Michiru because i won't come back anymore .' _

_Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_

* * *

_

Michiru sat next to Heiichi and smiled . She seemed happy but inside she wasn't . Somehow she felt guilty about Haruka's sudden dissapearance .Everyone around school said Haruka and Michiru were a couple and had a fight and Michiru killed Haruka and now dated with Heiichi which didn't make any sence . ' _Those people have a big imagination .' _Michiru thought .'_ Me killing Haruka ? That's a new one but i'm guilty in some way .'_

So tell me Michiru , why were you so cold the last time we talked ? '' Heiichi asked causing Michiru to snap out of her thoughts .

'' Uhm ...I don't know , Maybe i was scared or something .'' She answered smiling at Him .

'' So do you know where Haruka is or do you really don't know ? ''

Michiru looked at him in disbelieve .'' You think i really killed her ! ''

'' No ofcourse not .'' Heiichi said laughing his heart out .'' You're too cute to do that .''

Michiru froze .'_ Oh god , he can't mean that , He doesn't think of me as just a friend , god i must get out of here ! ' _She smiled again and then stood up .'' Uh i have to go , i have to get home ...uhm ...bye ! '' She said running away before he could say anything more .

'' What did i say wrong ? Girls ,can't live with them but can't live without them too .'' Heiichi said standing upaswell .' _But Michiru will be my next girlfriend wheter she likes it or not , i will be damn populiar with a girl like her next to me and she has a nice body too .' _He smiled to himself and walked away into the school .

_Could I hold you for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever_

_R&R , that nice boy doesn't seem nice anymore now Haruka is gone , ne ? Anyway this was just a stupid chapter in the next one action will take place ! Haruka is finally going to face her father and Zen confesses her love for Haruka and ofcourse , Michiru's parents arrive in Tokyo ! Oh and again sorry for the song i always put into the fics but it's so damn cute ! Okay i'm done making a fool out of myself ._


	11. problem two !

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Chapter 10 : **Problem two !**

_Cold and frosty morning there's not a lot to say  
About the things caught in my mind_

Haruka took a deep breath as she walked to an old house completly white with a green door . This time she would face him . This time she would tell him straight how much she hated him . This time ...She pressed on the doorbell and sighed .' _No turning back now .'_

Haruka secretly wished her father wasn't home but no such luck bacause just when she wnated to turn around the door opened behind her .

'' Yes ? '' A female voice asked causing her to turn around .

_' This must be the wrong adress or else my father turned himself in a woman , please don't let that be his new girlfriend or something ! ' _Haruka begged silently and looked at the blonde woman in front of her . This girl looked like someone from Haruka's age . ' _Maybe his daughter or ...I don't know ! '_

'' Uhm ...Is Mr.Tenoh here ? '' Haruka asked polite and the woman nodded smiling , almost as if she wanted to seduce Haruka .Just when the woman wanted to turn away to get Haruka's father , Haruka stopped her .'' Wait , who exactly are you ? '' She then asked .

_And as the day was dawning my plane flew away  
With all the things caught in my mind_

'' I'm his girlfriend .'' The woman answered and walked away into the house leaving a shocked Haruka behind . That girl was much too young to be his girlfriend ! Her father was 49 by now and that girl couldn't be older than 25 .

And before Haruka could think of anything more an old man walked to the door opening .'' Yes can i help you kid ? ''

Haruka was kind of suprised he didn't reconize her .'' Yes , we need to talk .''

Haruka's father was now laughing .'' Be serious , i'm too important to talk to high school kids ! Go home boy ! ''

'' You're too important to talk to high school kids , as you call us but you aren't important enough to date them ? '' Haruka asked knowing he couldn't trow that back at her .'' And i'm not a boy , i'm your damn daughter ! '' She added almost sounding mad .

'' I don't have a daughter .'' The man said and wanted to close the door but Haruka pushed the door open and without any warning she jumped on him causing him to fall backwards .

'' Okay and now you will listen son of a gun , i've waited too long for this moment to let you just close that fucking door in my face , so now we will talk wheter you like it or not! '' She yelled .

'' Get off from me ! '' The guy yelled not knowing what came over him .'' I don't have a daughter ! ''

'' Does the name Haruka ring a bell ? '' She asked almost ready to turn his face into a pile of nothing .

'' H-haruka ? '' He stammered . He hadn't even dreamed of this moment . Finally he could get some revenge , well that was ...If he could get Haruka off . He already knew by this little attack that she was strong and he had to watch his step .

_I don't wanna be there when you're ...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

'' Yeah , Haruka .'' She started .'' You know , the little girl you left behind with her mother , you know the family you left , taking all their money and leaving his wife behind heartbroken , that Haruka !'' She yelled and made a fist out of her hand .

'' Don't hit me ! '' He yelled covering his face .'' I'm sorry ! ''

'' You're only saying that because you want your face to be whole when i leave , well i got news for you ! I won't go away until i did myself a pleasure by hitting you many times in your face .

Zen who sat in the car across the house had followed the whole scence jumped out of the car when she saw Haruka was about to hit the poor man . Not that he didn't deserve it but Haruka could get arrested for this .

'' Ready to feel pain you bastard ! '' Haruka yelled . Her father closed his eyes preparing himself for a blow in his face but to his suprise it never came . Haruka was suprised too and looked at the person who held her back from hitting him . It was Zen .

'' Don't do it Haruka , i think he got the idea . He's not worth it .'' Zen said looking at Haruka with straight eyes .

'' Damn ..you are hot !'' Haruka's father suddenly yelled as he winked at Zen .

Zen turned red and let go of Haruka's fist .'' Let's go home before you won't be the only one who wants to hit the shit out of him ! '' Haruka nodded and crawled off her father giving him one last look that warned him she wasn't done with him . But before she walked out she just had to say one more thing , no ask one more thing .

'' Why ? '' She asked and he father stood up as well smiling coldly .

'' Because of you ! '' He said .'' I wanted a son and that damn mother of yours gave me a damn daughter , that's why ! ''

Haruka felt her heartbreak for the first time in a long time . Was she the reason why her mother was hurt ? '' Don't listen to him , he wants to hurt you .'' Zen said taking Haruka's hand and pulled her to the car .

Her father just smiled and closed the door .' _I don't have a daughter .'

* * *

_

_So dont go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay_

When Haruka and Zen finally arrived home Haruka was pissed off and sat down on the couch mumbling all kinds of words Zen didn't even know existed .'' Why did you stop me Zen ? ''

'' Because you could get arrested for this shit , do you wanna end up in jail ? '' Zen asked sounding worried and mad at the same time .

'' Why do you care ! These things are between me and my father you should stay out of it ! '' Haruka yelled standing up and walked to Zen .'' You shouldn't have stopped me because now i will never get that chance again .''

'' You are too blind to see what's going on !'' Zen yelled back .'' You are too blind to see what you are doing , you are angry and i understand , but you must controle that anger or else it could work against you ! ''

Haruka didn't know what to say for a moment but nodded .'' You are right Zen , i'm being stupid .''

'' Nah it's not so bad .''

'' Thanks , i guess .''

* * *

Back in Tokyo

A girl walked into the store to do her daily groceries but when she wanted to walk into the store she saw a picture on the window of another store , It was a picture of that new girl at her school .

'' What was her name again ? '' The girl thought for a moment .'' Michiru , something .'' She walked to the window to see what the picture was all about and was shocked. She looked at the phone number underneath the poster and thought about it for a moment .'' She's missing and her parents must be worried .'' The girl said to herself and took her phone in her hand and without any more doubts she dailed the number .

* * *

_Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
Cos I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_

That night Haruka was still awake . She couldn't forget this afternoon . Was it true what he said ? Was it her fault ? Well she couldn't do anything about the fact she was a girl , now could she ? Suddenly it felt like someone was pulling at her heart and without even knowing she said it she whispered , '' Michiru .'' She was in trouble . Haruka just knew it . But it wasn't her place to go back to Tokyo , whatever was going on there were Michiru's troubles .And she wasn't even sure , it was just a feeling .

Haruka heard someone walk in and sat up looking at the shadow in the doorway .'' Zen ? '' She carefully asked and then the lights were turned on and Zen stood there with sad eyes .

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind_

'' Ruka ...'' She almost cried and walked over to the bed sitting next to Haruka .

'' What's wrong , did you have a nightmare ? '' Haruka asked and stroked the girls back . Zen shook her head and without any warning she closed the distance between her and Haruka . Haruka was shocked at first . Zen was kissing her . Carefully Haruka kissed her back . It didn't feel right . She didn't feel anything so she pulled back looking at Zen with sad eyes .'' I'm sorry , I can't . We can't . I don't feel ...'' But Haruka was cutt off by Zen's fingers on her lips .

'' Shhh , you don't have to say anything Ruka , i never expected you to love me back . I just wanted this kiss to remember before you are leaving again .''

'' Leaving , who said anything about leaving ? ''

'' I did .'' Zen aswered blushing .'' You are not welcome anymore Ruka . Not because i'm mad at you or something but because ...You need to go the the ones who need you . Michiru , Ranna and your mother . Your friends .''

'' But ...''

'' Don't say anything Ruka , you know i'm right . I'm always right and you know .''

'' Yeah ...'' She didn't know what else to say so just stayed silent . Zen didn't say anything after that too , she just enjoyed being in Haruka's arms the last time .

_Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
With all the things caught in my mind_

* * *

A black car drove at full speed over the highway passing a sign which said : _Welcome in Tokyo ,_

We're home ! '' A man laughed .

_Me and you whats going on?  
All we seem to know is how to show  
The feelings that are wrong_

_R&R i don't have anything more to say ...except , forgive me for all the spelling errors and the confusion !_


	12. in this half light

disclaimer : I don't own the characters , never did and never will ! And the song isn't mine either . Some of you will say that the song doesn't fit this chapter but i think that will be very wrong because you'll agree with me that this songs fits this chapter really good when you are looking for a deeper meaning behind it ...Enjoy !

Chapter 11 : **In this half light**

Haruka turned around to look at Zen one more time before she walked away . She felt sorry for Zen . Sure she loved her but not the way Zen loved her . When they kissed it didn't feel right to Haruka , she felt like she cheated on Michiru even though they weren't dating . Haruka was almost sure Michiru would have a boyfriend by now and that painful thought haunted her . She sighed and walked into the plane . _' How will i make things up with Ranna and my mom ? '

* * *

_

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

Michiru sat on her couch reading a book . It was not like she was actually reading the damn thing . They only thing she could think of was this bad feeling inside of her . A feeling that said that things were about to go very wrong and that something bad was going to happen . It was also this feeling which made it impossible for Michiru to sleep. She looked up from the book to look at the time and was shocked ._' It's too late to try and get some sleep .' _

Sighing she closed the book . ' _Why do i feel like this ? Nothing is going to happen , I'm save now . My father is far far away from me and Haruka is not here to break the walls around my heart . And i even made friends here in Tokyo , I mean look at heiichi . He is being so nice to me . No way things can go wrong again . The past is behind me .' _

She stood up and walked up to the kitchen . ' _I'm so hungry ...Dammit i can't even pay the rent anymore ...' _Other worries suddenly welmed up in Michiru's head . Just when Michiru was about to open the fridge the bell rang . ' _Who can that be , at this time ...'_ Then the bad feeling overwelmed her again and that feeling turned into fear . What if it was her father ? Maybe he found her ! Maybe Haruka came back , no wait that was a good thing ..was it ? What if it was Mizuki coming to end her live as she promised ?

_It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face  
Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon_

Michiru didn't feel like open the door and something inside her told her she shouldn't open that damn door . Just when she figured out it was the best thing to pretend she wasn't home the door was opened and closed again .' _I thought it was locked .'_ Michiru thought slowly walking back into the livingroom holding a sharp knife she took from the counter . She felt like she was walking through a horror movie .

When she reached the livingroom a shadow stood there . Just standing there and not doing anything . The shadow was too small to be a man , but that meant a woman broke in , Mizuki ? It was the only girl who was crazy enough to do such a thing . Without thinking it through Michiru turned on the lights ready to atack the intruder . The same moment the lights were turned on Michiru jumped to the intruder but stopped when she saw it wasn't Mizuki . Looking at the girl in front of her in suprise Michiru almost dropped the knife . The girl had blue eyes , just like Michiru had . Her hair had the same colour as Michiru's , she could pass as Michiru's twin easily even though she looked a bit older .

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday  
And I'm OK_

'' Who are you ? '' Michiru asked , not showing any fear even though this girl freaked her out in some way .

The girl smiled at Michiru and sat down on the couch .'' Now you really don't need that knife .'' The girl said .

'' Don't tell me what i should or shouldn't do , who are you and what do you want from me ?'' Michiru asked . Her voice betraying her real emotions .

'' My name is Aurora Kaioh , I'm your sister .'' The girl answered .

'' I don't have a sister ! ''

'' Yes you do , i'm right here ...But i understand it fully . You were too young back then to remember me .''

'' Excuse me ? '' Michiru was losing it . Who the hell did this girl thought she was . Breaking in into her house and tell her fairytails .

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more  
Daddy won't you understand the damage you have done  
For you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

'' I walked away from home when i was seven , just like you did . Only it took you a little bit longer to finally understand that staying in that house wasn't any good . I know i was very young at that point but my father ...our father raped me just like he did to you . It started when i was about five or six when that bastard decided to abuse me in a sexual way . Everytime when i would return from school he would command me to go to my room and to undress myself .''

Michiru looked at Aurora in disbelieve . '' Why would he do that ?'' Michiru asked .'' You were five ...why would he hurt you like that ? Why did he hurt me ? Why ? '' Michiru now cried sounding desperate for an answer . Aurora wanted to stand up and hug Michiru , tell her everything was alright but when she moved up Michiru told her to stay put .

Aurora sighed for a moment before she continued .'' He did it because his own father used his sister the same way . He grew up like that , not knowing better . I'm not trying to talk everything right because i can't . I guess he just liked seeing us like that . I mean seeing us ...Helpless and crying . It gave him the ultimate idea of power .I'm sorry for not telling you earlier . I'm sorry for not being there for you but i was afraid too . Until now that is .''

Michiru was still crying and let the knife fall on the ground .'' I had a sister all this time ...why didn't you save me ? Why didn't you take me with you ? ''

'' Because i was too young , you were too young . I never thought he would ever do the same to you . I thought that if i run away that he would get the message .'' Aurora answered .

'' And why show up after all this time ? ''

Aurora looked down at her feet . She didn't want Michiru to see her cry .'' I was ...was looking over you ever since i was old enough .But now i see you are trowing your life away . You didn't walk away from home to feel bad in Tokyo or else you wouldn't even have bothered to walk away . You are pushing everyone away who are trying to help you . Just like you pushed that cute blonde guy away .''

'' Girl .'' Michiru corrected her sister .

'' Wow so you are a lesbian ? '' Aurora asked looking up .

'' No ! I don't like her in that way . I don't even like her at all ! ''

'' Yeah right ...''

There was a sudden silence for a few moments until Michiru finally dared to speak up .'' I'm not trowing my life away , i am happy .''

'' No you are not and you know it . I thought walking away would make me happy but it didn't becuase the past kept haunting me ever since . There were moments i wanted to kill myself but i couldn't . Running away from your problems isn't the answer Michiru . To get over them you have to face them .''

'' I don't think i'll ever be able to face them , to face him .''

'' I know ...Even after eightteen years i still can't face him either . I don't know how he can live with himself .''

'' Do you think god punished us for something we did wrong ? '' Michiru suddenly asked causing Aurora to look up at her .'' Do you think god is punishing us for things we done wrong , things we maybe did in other lives . For things we thought , things we said ? '' She added questioning .

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

Aurora thought about it for a moment but shook her head .'' No Michiru , i don't think we are being punished . Myself i don't believe in god . Not after what happened to me . I mean if there was a god who wanted peace then why are all these bad things happening to me . And not only to me but also with other people . People die , childeren who didn't even had the chance to live die , people getting beaten by ones they love , war , Hate , racism . But i still believe we are not being punished .''

'' Well , i now can see we are real sisters .'' Michiru said smiling a bit .

'' And why is that ? ''

'' Because i just know you for ten minutes and i already disagree with you .''

'' Ooh ? '' Aurora said sounding confused but smiled when Michiru answered the unasked question .

'' I believe there is a god . Someone who is looking over us . Someone who gives us sunshine after rain , who gives us love .''

'' We are really related ? '' Joked Aurora rolling her eyes . Michiru just nodded and sat down next to her sister .

'' If i'm going to face him one day , I want you to be there with me .''

'' Deal ...''

_It's not so easy to forget  
All the marks you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And every day afraid to come home in fear of what I might see, next_

* * *

Haruka now looked at her house . All the lights were out . ' _I can't go back .' _Haruka thought and took a letter from her pocket which she wrote while she was on the plane. The letter explained why Haruka walked away and what she had learned while she was staying with Zen . Haruka decided to give it to her mother in person but decided just to post it .' _I hope they'll understand .' _With that she walked up to the house and put the letter in the mail box . With that she turned around again and walked away ignoring the light that went on ._' Where do i go from here ? Where can i stay ? Maybe i can stay at Megumi's . Nah that will never work , she thinks i'm a guy and she lives with her mom who hates the hell out of me .' _

'' Michiru ...'' Haruka said thinking about it for a minute ._' Nah she hates me , she told me herself ...I think i'll sleep in my damn car .Why the hell did i come back ?'_

_

* * *

_

Zen sat in the livingroom at the dinner table crying . Her eyes were red and her sobs were there to hear across the whole house . She did not only cry because Haruka didn't love her , but she also cried because her only real friend walked away from her live again even though she said Haruka should go back home . She now sobbed louder hugging her pillow tightly ._' Maybe i should go to Tokyo ... I have a feeling Haruka is going to need me ..'_

And that was more than right becuase neither of them knew that a great and dangerous adventure had just begun . Neither of them knew that a black car stood in front of Michiru's house this instant . Neither of them knew jealousy would soon wreck them all up and neither did anyone of them know fate had just stanged its plans and made new ones for the four unexpecting girls . Michiru , Haruka , Zen and Aurora didn't know either of this even though this would be their path. This was what fate had in store for them , enter destiny .

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday  
And I'm Ok_

_R&R Please pretens not to notice my spelling errors . I started writing this at 3.30 in the morning and i'm so tired ...but not tired enough to go to bed ! Anyway i hope you liked it . In the next chapter Michiru and Aurora will meet their loverly parents again and some guns will be drawn ,_

**Auraluna7: **I'm afraid i have to dissapoint you ...He will try to hurt her again...Oh and thanks for you email ...Glad to know i have moral support ..

**Rushingwind :** Well i think i'm going to make things right again but ofcourse , I have to make things worse before ...

**Jem : **Just because you like Zen so much , she's coming back ! Anyway thanks for all the reviews you left me and i'll try to update **Different and dangerous **soon and you were very close with guessing what was going to happen ...

Amnesia nymph


	13. problem three !

disclaimer : Don't own the characters and i don't own the song either ...

Chapter 12 :** Problem three !**

_Decieved by my eyes, In all I was told I should see  
Opinions not mine, the person they taught me to be_

Michiru and Aurora decided to sleep after they talked for hours . Both were very tired and Michiru had to admit she was kind of curious about Aurora's past . If Aurora really walked away from home when she was seven then who took care of her ? Was Aurora adopted or did the manage to make it on her own ? She decided she would ask her sister about it later .

'' Goodnight .'' Aurora said and lay down on the couch while she covered herself with the blankets.

'' Goodnight .'' Michiru whispered . For once in her live it felt like somebody actually cared for her . Haruka cared for her and Heiichi cared for her but...Aurora was her familiy. It was different .

Smiling Michiru walked to her own room and fell down on the bed . She never felt so save before . Well , maybe she did...in Haruka's arms.' _Jesus stop thinking about her !' _Michiru scolded herself ._' She's gone and she was bad news anyway .'_ With that thought she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep .

Aurora on the other hand couldn't find any sleep . She had this bad feeling that wouldn't leave her . Ever since she arrived at Michiru's home she started to feel strange , almost...Bad .

And there is was . Someone was knocking on the frontdoor scaring Aurora for a moment . ' _What the hell is wrong with me ? ' _She asked herself and stood up from the couch not knowing she was about to make the biggest mistake in her life .

_One night in the dark, a vision of someone I knew  
And in the darkness I saw, a voice say I'm you_

* * *

Zen who looked down from the plane sighed . She couldn't see anything and secretly she wondered what Haruka was doing on the moment . Looking next to her she saw a woman and her husband , both were asleep . In someway they made Zen feel sad and hurt . She knew why . She feared she would never find true happiness . When Haruka called her that night she felt so relieved , so happy . And just when she thought she finally found true love , Haruka had to leave again . And what for ? Haruka had left her because of a girl who didn't love her back , that Michiru girl probaly hated Haruka and still Haruka chose her . it didn't matter though . If Haruka was happy this way , she would be happy too .' _Please let me be there in time , i have a feeling someone is going to get hurt and something says it has something to do with MY Haruka , i mean Haruka .'

* * *

_

_Inside me a light was turned on  
Then I was alive_

Michiru who slept soundly sat up , wide awake when she heard screaming coming from the livingroom . First she assumed it was Aurora who was having a nightmare and stood up to wake her up but when Micihru heard a second voice , a familiar and hateful voice she stopped . That voice ...

_' No...' _Michiru didn't know what to do anymore . She could hear Aurora scream in the back of her head. Then without thinking Michiru decided she had to save her sister And pushed the door open .

When the door opened Michiru stood face to face with her father and mother . Her father held Aurora in his hands . Her eye was already turning blue and her lips were swollen and blood was streaming down her nose .

'' What the ...'' Michiru's father said looking from Michiru at Aurora and back .'' What the hell is happening ?'' He seemed confused .

'' Michiru run ! '' Aurora yelled causing her father to let go of her . He looked straight at Michiru now .

'' You are Michiru ? '' The man asked and smirked . He had mistaken Aurora for Michiru but now he knew what was going on and turned back at Aurora who lay on the ground breathing hard .'' Well...Well ...what a nice suprise .''

Michiru's mother just stood there . Looking amused and suprised at the same time .

With that said Michiru's father started kicking Aurora in her stomach .'' Stop ! '' Michiru yelled and tried to stop him but was captured by her mother .

'' You'll be next whore ! '' Her mother screamed and tackeled Michiru to the ground .'' Stay there ! ''

She couldn't do anything now . Her mothers feet was keeping her from getting up . All she could do was watch how her father was kicking Aurora against her stomach and head . Michiru closed her eyes ._' If there is a god , please help her , please. Don't kill her...Somebody help us .' _It all seemed like a cruel joke to Michiru . She tried to shut the sound of Aurora's scream off . But she couldn't . Every time her fathers foot would hit against Aurora's body Michiru felt like trowing up . It all was coming back to her . How he would rip her clothes off , how he would touch her and said he would kill her . Every single detail came back to her .' _Make it stop ...' _

_If you close your eyes your life  
A naked truth revealed  
Dreams you never lived and scars never healed_

Then she heard Aurora's body fall to the ground and in shock she opened her eyes . In front of her lay Aurora covered in her own blood . Her eyes were still open and her breathing was hard , but she was alive . If you looked close enough you could see tears stream down her face .

' _It's all my fault .' _Michiru thought as tears fell down her face too .' _If she didn't come here she would still be save and sound , she was right after all , there is no god.'_ She didn't look up but she felt his eyes on her . Her mother pulled her feet back letting her know it was her turn to be punished .

Finally she dared to look up at her father who smirked and whiped his blood covered hand on his shirt .'' Guess who's next , bitch ?'' She just closed her eyes , she knew what was going to happen . She had to accept it . She couldn't escape him . He would always find her.

'' Look at me ! '' He demanded . Michiru obeyed and looked at him with fearful eyes .'' Don't worry .'' He smiled evily .'' I have other plans with you .''

On that moment Michiru begged the gods for the same punishment as Aurora . But she knew exactly what he meant with those words . He kneeled down and started to kiss Michiru who tried to pull her head away . The harder she tried , the stronger he got and before she knew it he tore her shirt off .

_In the darkness light will take you to the other side  
And find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes_

* * *

Haruka drove on full speed . She didn't know where she was heading but she knew it was far away from her home. When her car finally came to a stop she realised where she drove off to . in front of her was Michiru's house , well as far as you could call it a house.But something was wrong . The lights were still on and a red car was parked right in front of the house . 

_Hearts uninspired, trapped inside somebodys dream  
Too close to the fire, yet cold and so numb with the pain  
When the fever has broken, and the river has run to the sea  
Washed to the ocean, and saved by a voice inside me_

Haruka didn't know what to think of it . Maybe Michiru had found a boyfriend and now they were cuddling together on the couch or maybe it was the person who was the reason of Michiru's coldness .' _It isn't my problem , i should go .' _Haruka started the engine again but then she decided not to and turned them off agian .

She stepped out of the car and walked to the house . When she reached the door she was suprised it was still open . Michiru would never leave the door open , she was too scared and protective for that . Slowly she pushed the door open and walked through the hall .

'' Hello ? Michiru ?''

When nobody answered Haruka started to panick and rushed into the livingroom where Aurora lay .

'' Michiru !'' Haruka screamed and hurried over to the aqua haired girl.

'' Mic...h..i..r.u...hel..p...h..er.'' Aurora whispered .

'' You are not her ..'' Haruka said as she helped Aurora up who was too weak to stand herself .'' I'm taking you out of here .'' Haruka said and picked Aurora up from the ground and carried her out of the house in bridalstyle .

When she put Aurora in her car she closed the door and ran back into the house looking for Michiru who wasn't there .' _Where is she ?'_ She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm .' _Where are you ?' _Then she walked out of the house running back to her car . She had to find Michiru later , first she had to bring this other girl to a hospital , she was the only one who knew what happened.

_If you close your eyes your life  
A naked truth revealed  
Dreams you never lived and scars never healed  
In the darkness light will take you to the other side  
And find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes_

_Never thought I would be here, so high, in the air  
This is my unanswered prayer  
Defined by another so much wasted time  
Out of the darkness each breath that I take will be mine_

_R&R wanna know what is going to happen next ? Review ! And again sorry for the spelling errors , my computer is still not fixed completly_


	14. finding Michiru , Haruka under arrest ?

disclaimer : I don't own...the...characters...Wow i'm getting a nervous breakdown here !

**Auraluna7 : **I'm sorry ! I will try to ease your pained heart with a new chapter , i hope it helps a lot because Michiru's situation is only getting worser.

Chapter 13 : **Finding Michiru ( _short chapter )_**

_You are always shining,  
Your smile is just like a tiny star.  
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight) _

At the hospital...

Haruka sat in the waitingroom . She couldn't just sit here ! Michiru was somewhere , god knows where. Haruka had to find here but she had no idea where to look for the aqua haired beauty , only this girl who was in the intensive care knew and who knew when she would wake up.

When a docter walked up to Haruka she jumped up and looked at him with pleading eyes .' _Please let her be okay.'_

'' Are you Haruka Tenoh ? '' The man asked . All Haruka did was nod .'' Aurora-san has woken up , she wants to see you . Are you family ?''

' _So her name is Aurora ?' _Haruka thought for a moment before answering .'' I'm her boyfriend .''

The docter nodded and gestured Haruka to follow him.

When they reached the room where Aurora lay the docter left Haruka alone . He suspected it was Haruka who had beaten Aurora up so bad . He had seen it all the time. The boy beat his girlfriend and saves her so he doesn't look suspicious . He was planning on calling the police .Haruka watched the man leave and shook her head before walking into the room . On the bed lay Aurora . She didn't look good , she looked like she was almost dying .

_That day I couldn't protect you,  
I can only hold my remorseful tears,  
What was left was pain _

'' Come closer .'' The broken voice from the bed pleaded and Haruka obeyed .

When Haruka stood next to the bed the girl smiled at her with a hurt smile .'' Hi..'' Haruka said not knowing what to expect .

'' You must be the one who Michiru was talking about . Haruka is it , right ?'' She asked and recieved a nod instead of an answer .

'' What happened ?''

Aurora closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them .'' Sit down Haruka-san , this might take awhile .''

Haruka did as she was told and sat down on a chair that stood next to the bed.'' So...'' She began.

'' So..'' Aurora repeated smiling a bit .'' First of all , i'm Michiru's sister , maybe you already figured that out..''

'' Yeah kind of.''

Aurora smiled at Haruka .'' You know Haruka-san , if i didn't know better i would've easily mistaken you for a boy.''

'' Yeah...Many people do that.''

'' Okay Haruka-san , what i am going to tell you is very personal not only for me but for Michiru too , if you really are as great as Michiru told me you are , i'll trust you.''

'' I won't tell anyone if that's what you mean .''

Aurora nodded and started explaining everything to the blonde . About her past and Michiru's , their father , mother , about what happened at the house and what was probably going on with Michiru now .

* * *

Zen arrived at Haruka's house in the afternoon and knocked on the door . Almost a few seconds the door flew open and revealed Haruka's mother . 

'' Haruka !'' Her smile dissapeared when she saw Zen.'' Oh it's you , what do you want ? ''

'' Nice to see you again miss. Tenoh .'' Zen said politely .

'' Don't give me that shit .'' Haruka's mother said coldly .'' Where is Haruka ? You must know where she is , she send us a letter which explained she was with you aal the time we were looking for her !''

'' She hasn't come home ?'' Zen asked suprised .'' That can't be...''

'' Huh ?'' Haruka's mother asked.

'' She said she went home after she left .'' Zen explained.

'' Well she isn't .''

Zen thought about it for a moment before asking if Haruka's mother knew Michiru's adress . To Zen's suprise Haruka's mother didn't even know Michiru nor where she lived. Without saying anything more Zen ran off leaving the older woman standing in the door way .

'' Wait ! '' Someone suddenly yelled and caused Zen to stop and turn around. In front of her stood Ranna.'' Take me with you , i need to find my sister .''

_Search for your love, crystal of the universe  
Search for your love, don't cry for me  
Search for your love, as a matter of fact  
I love to hold you tightly._

* * *

'' How the hell can someone hurt his own family like that !'' Haruka yelled , anger started boiling up.'' Have you got any idea where he is now ?'' Haruka asked.

'' We had a vacation beach house back in Mount poazu. Maybe he took her there .''

'' Yeah why not.'' Haruka said annoyed.'' I'll travel 300 miles to find him without even knowing for sure where he is.''

'' It's always better than sitting here.But if you are planning on finding my sister , please don't go alone , my father is a dangerous man and strong not to mention.

'' I think i can handle him alone , it's better that way .'' Haruka said but thought about the option for a moment . Maybe she should bring someone with her. But she was torn out of her thoughts when the docter walked in followed by two police men.

_Passing through the remote night sky,  
I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star. _

'' Haruka Tenoh you are under arrest for using voilence in a abusing matter.'' The police man said taking his handcuffs in his hands.

'' You can't be fucking serious .'' Haruka cried and hung her head .'' This must be my lucky day.'' She sighed sarcasticly.

'' Who did she beat ?'' Aurora asked shocked.

'' It's okay now Aurora-san , He can't hurt you anymore .''

It took her awhile to realise what was going on . They thought it was Haruka who had beaten her up so badly.'' No , you are wrong !'' She yelled after them. The docter watched the two men handcuff Haruka and turned around again to face Aurora.

'' You don't have to lie anymore Aurora-san , you are save now .''

'' No you got the wrong one !'' She yelled after them but it was too late . The docter closed the door behind him and left Aurora alone with her thoughts.

'' This is not normal , this is sick .'' She whispered . Her only chance to save her sister just walked out of the door.A tear fell down her face as she fell back onto the bed.

_I'm mumbling to myself to see you,  
(please convey my message starlight)  
Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.  
Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough._

_A isn't this a nice way to end a chapter ? Yeah i thought so...Well i know it was a short chapter .In the next chapter Zen and Ranna find out about Aurora , and you'll find out what happened to Michiru..._


	15. sharing the same fate

disclaimer : Don't own Haruka and Michiru , if i did..i would be rich...

Chapter 14: **Sharing the same fate**

_Give me release  
Witness me  
I am outside  
Give me peace_

We should know where our live was , know where it is now but we also should know where it's going.Some people live their life the easy way , just go with the flow. There are people who want their life to be hard. And there are people who try hard to forget.

Sometimes you have days on which you think nothing can go wrong , sometimes you wake up in the morning knowing this was going to be a bad day. But after rain there is always sunshine. At least , that's what they say. But when you think about it , who are they ?

Sometimes i wake up in the morning and question myself , how should my life be if i was someone else , someone who is actually happy. Someone who never learned about life the hard way. Dreams , those people are not real . Or they can't see the truth but maybe they just don't wanna see the truth . The truth that they are hurting others around them , people who they love. Even the people they don't like...But why ? Why can't we just all get along ?

That's where my life comes in. We can get along , there's just something wrong with me , this world would be better off without me.I mean look at me . Here i am. Sitting on a chair in a darkroom waiting until HE comes storming in and beats me , probably rape me...again. I can't run , not because i'm scared , no because i'm tied up to this damn chair . I can't do anything but wait until he comes back and finds another way to torture me.

My lips are swollen and i think my eye turned black by now , the pain between my legs aren't helping either and still...Still i am alive . Now ask yourself . Is it god who keeps me alive or is it the devil himself ? Should i be greatful that i'm still living or shouldn't i be ?

I try to look around but it's too damn dark. I close my eyes and try to fight the tears that were about to fall down my face. I couldn't stay strong anymore.I was so tired of pretending to be strong , to pretend i don't give a shit because i do give a shit ! I seems like nobody understands that...Except for my sister , she knows what i am going through...But she isn't here to help me. She is probably bleeding to death , i wish i was her.

_Heaven hold a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides_

* * *

Haruka looked around the police office and sighed. Michiru was out there somewhere and they arrested her for beating Aurora. They really needed new cops here in Tokyo. Haruka was alone in the room but she couldn't go anywhere. She was handcuffed to the chair she was sitting on. 

Then a police man walked in and looked at Haruka for awhile shaking his head .

'' What the hell are you looking at ?'' Haruka hissed losing her temper again.

'' I just can't understand...'' He said and sat down on the table across the blonde.

'' Yeah i can't either .'' Haruka said .'' But i guess that's not what you meant now did you mister ' save the world from innocent people.'

'' I meant how you can beat your girlfriend like that.''

Haruka rolled her eyes annoyed .'' Listen how many times do i have to explain , she isn't my girlfriend and YES i know i said to that docter i was the boyfriend but that was only so i could get in !''

'' Why ?'' The man asked .

'' Listen you son of a gun , i didn't beat that girl dammit ! And i can't be her damn boyfriend because i am a fucking woman , so now let me go i need to help my friend !'' Haruka yelled angry.

'' A woman ?'' The man asked laughing .'' Yeah if you are a bloody woman then i wanna be the queen of germany !''

'' I want to talk to another police officer , i don't like you.'' Haruka murmured.

'' I don't like you either...Ha a woman , that's a good one.''

'' You motherfucker !'' Haruka hissed.'' Check my damn passport it says FEMALE !''

The man now started to believe the blonde was actually telling the truth and took Haruka's passport which lay in front of him in his hand and opened it. When he read Haruka wasn't lying he went wide eyed.

'' Priceless..'' Haruka smiled.

The man looked at her and then back at her passport.' _Hell...i never have known if she hadn't told me...damn..'_

_Passion chokes the flower  
Until she cries no more  
Possesing all the beauty  
Hungry still for more

* * *

_

Zen parked her car infront of the hospital and Ranna got out of the car.'' Zen please tell me what are we doing here ? I mean shouldn't we go to the police and ask if they have seen Haruka ?''

Zen shook her head and walked towards the hospital.'' Listen if Haruka had an accident she will be in the hospital , right ?''

'' Right...'' Ranna said still not understanding the whole thing. Zen knew something she didn't know. Whatever it was it seemed to be important.

When Zen noticed Ranna wasn't following her she turned around again.'' Okay , you wanna know the truth ?'' Ranna just nodded.'' Haruka fell in love with some girl named Michiru , i forgot her last name...Anyway there were missing posters all around town , I showed them to Haruka who seemed pretty upset , anyway i thought she might be in some kind of trouble and...''

'' And..?'' Ranna asked.

'' Well...if we find Micihru , we'll find Haruka.'' She added and turned around again.'' Let's go.''

'' Sure..'' Ranna sighed and followed the older girl inot the hospital .

When they walked in Zen didn't waste anytime and walked up to a docter.'' Sorry sir...Can you help me. I'm looking for someone.''

The man smiled kindly and walked over to the computer which stood behind the counter .'' Sure girls , what can i do for you ?''

'' We are looking for a girl , Michiru...Is she here ?''

The docter thought about it for a moment.'' I'm afraid that doesn't ring a bell , have you got a last name ?''

'' Uhm...'' Zen hesitated and thought hard to remember the girl her last name.'' Dai...Kai...Rai...uhm...Kaioh...Yeah that's it Michiru Kaioh !''

The docter nodded and smiled again after he typed down the name in the computer .'' Well we don't have a Michiru Kaioh but a girl named Aurora Kaioh checked in a little while ago .

Ranna and Zen looked at eachother suprised.'' Oh stupid !'' Zen suddenly said and hit herself on her head.'' I forgot she changed her name into Aurora , i'm so stupid !''

'' You indeed are stupid .'' Ranna said earning a kick in the stomach from Zen.

'' May we go see her ?'' She then asked and the man nodded.

'' Sure , are you family ?''

'' Yeah we are...cousins..''

'' Okay then , she's in room 302 , on the second floor.''

'' Thanks !'' Ranna said before she got pulled away by Zen into the elevator .

_Heaven holds a sense of wonder  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
When the rage in me subsides  
In this white wave I am sinking in this silence  
In the white wave in this silence I believe  
I can't help this longing  
Comfort me  
I can't hold it all in  
If you won't let me_

_Yep , i'm so cruel becuase i'm ending the chapter here ! Let me know what you thought of this chapter ! Haruka and Michiru are both in the same kind of situation on the moment , ne ? Both tied up to a chair wanting nothing more than to be released again...In the next chapter Haruka , Zen , Ranna , Mizuki and Heiichi are going to team up and start a search for Michiru with a little help from a nice girl who happens to be a cop !_

Amnesia nymph


	16. shut up Ranna , Haruka kissed Mizuki !

disclaimer :_ I don't own Haruka and Michiru but all other characters are mine..._

**Air : **_No wrong guess , Mizuki wanted to go with them because Haruka is coming too !_

**Auraluna7 : **_Don't kill me ! I'm sorry but i wrote another short chapter...anyway Thanxx for reviewing.._

**Jem : **_Wrong author , bad Amnesia nymph ...you forgot those two on your list..._

_EnJoY_

* * *

Chapter 15 : **Ranna shut up , Haruka kissed Mizuki...**

'' But she is innocent !'' Ranna yelled at the poor police officer who just happened to pass by.

'' Excuse me ?'' The man asked annoyed . But before Ranna could say anything else Zen pushed her hand on Ranna's mouth causing the girl to shut up.

'' Sorry sir , she's just upset .'' Zen said and hung her head down as if she was very ashamed.

'' It's okay , but if you are looking for someone you should go to the counter and ask for Senji Kouri , she'll help you out.'' The man said and faked a smile before walking away. Zen could hear the man murmer something about _God damn kids _But decided to strug it off.

Finally Zen released Ranna's mouth who turned around and looked angry at Zen.'' Why did you do that , i almost broke the man , you saw that , he was so afraid of me that he would've released Haruka without any second thoughts.''

'' Yeah yeah , or he could've get you arrested for having such a big mouth , now shut up , don't talk to any more officers or whatever and help me look for that woman named Senji something !'' Zen whispered annoyed.

'' Senji Kouri.'' Suddenly a voice said causing Ranna and Zen to turn around to a blonde girl , her hair just reached her shoulders . She seemed pretty young but the pistol that hung on the side of her jeans told them she was a cop.

'' Uhm , yeah.'' Ranna said.'' Are you her ?'' The blonde just nodded and smiled irritated.

' _Just our luck , she's an annoying bitch i can already tell that.' _Zen thought and gave the blonde girl a cold glare.

'' Got something in ya ass ?'' Senji asked and gazed back at Zen just as cold as she was doing.Ranna decided it was for the better if she would say something before those two were going to kill eachother. I mean if looks good kill both Zen and Senji would be death by now.

'' We are looking for my sister.'' Ranna said and got kicked in her stomach for the second time that day.'' Ouch !'' Zen just gave her that _i told you to shut up _look before she gazed back at the blonde girl again.

'' Great.'' Senji said sarcastic .'' And i'm looking for some criminals and guess what , you are wasting my time.'' Ranna looked up in suprise not understanding what the blonde meant.'' A name , maybe ?'' She then added.

'' Ooh , Tenoh , Haruka Tenoh .''

'' Oh she just left , she was found innocent because ...ah i don't know , but she isn't here anymore .'' Senji said and was about to turn around and leave the two girls.

'' Wait !'' Ranna begged causing the blonde to turn around again.'' You have to help us find her , my sister fell in love with someone who is kipnapped and abused by her own father and now we are looking for her , but...mmmhh !'' Again Zen pushed her hand against the mouth of Haruka's younger sister and smiled innocently.

'' She's on drugs.'' She said hoping the girl would buy it.

'' Then i have to arrest her.'' The blonde girl said.It was then when Ranna pulled herself from Zen's grip and looked at Senji with pleading eyes.

'' I'm not on drugs , she's just saying that because we promised Aurora not to tell anyone but i'm so damn scared ! We decided to find Haruka and then go find michihiryu , i can't even remember her name , but anyway we are no match against that son of a gun , so we could really use your help .'' She blurted out.

Zen hide her face in her own hands and started scolding loud enough for the whole police office to hear.

* * *

Haruka knocked on the frontdoor for the second time when finally someone opened the door , a sertain guy names Heiichi. 

'' Tenoh , what brings you here ?'' He asked annoyed and before he could think of anything to say Haruka smashed the poor guy against the ground.

'' Shut the fuck up and listen , i need your damn car and you are going to give it to me , don't even bother to call the cops because they already are looking for me by now.'' She hissed.

'' My car ? you have your own car ? Why mine ?'' He yelped.

'' Because i got in a little accident.'' Was the short answer.

'' Listen i'd rather let you kill me then i'll give you my pride and joy.'' Heiichi said stubborn.

'' Fuck off , it's just a car.''

'' Listen i'm not giving you my car unless you tell me why you need it for , then i'll drive you there but nothing more !''

Haruka rolled her eyes before she finally agreed.'' Okay , deal. but first you have to promise you'll bring me there no matter what .''

'' Fine !'' The boy said and tried to stand up.'' Where the hell do you want me to bring you ?''

She smiled evily before answering.'' Mount poazu.'' Heiichi's face fell as if Haruka had just asked him to jump off a mountain.

'' T-hats...400 miles.'' Haruka just nodded .

'' Remember ass hole , you already agreed on taking me.'' With that Heiichi fainted and fell back to the ground.

'' Is everything okay ?'' A thirth voice now asked and Mizuki walked out of the livingroom .'' Haruka , honey you came back !'' She then yelled and ran up to Haruka hugging the blonde to death.

'' What the...Mizuki get off of me !''

'' Ah! Sorry ...'' She said and blushed a bit .Then she saw Heiichi who fainted just before she showed up.'' You killed him !''

'' Nah he just fainted.'' Haruka aswered.'' Just because i want to drive 400 miles with him in the same car , heck ...i don't know if i can survive such a long time in the same car with him.''

' _Same car ?' _Mizuki asked herself before saying the most horrible thing that could even been said.'' Can i come with you ?''

'' No...''

'' Why not ?''

'' It's too dangerous .''

'' Then why can Heiichi come with you , he's even scared of butterflies ! Hell he just fainted when he heard he should drive 400 miles with you , i'm stronger than that.'' Mizuki defended herself.

Haruka just smiled before planning how she could prove Mizuki her point. Then without any warning she kissed Mizuki fully on the lips. For a moment Mizuki didn't know what was happening but when she noticed she was kissing the all mighty Haruka Tenoh , she fainted too.

'' See...'' Haruka murmered as she whiped her lips .' _They're so cheap .'

* * *

_

_R&R This was meant as a funny chapter , i hope it worked ...i thought the story was getting a little depressing so i added this chapter , hope you won't kill me for it , Hehe i already started on the next chapter so it won't belong before things get __depressing again !_

_oh yes , there is still a character left unnamed , so if any of you have a idea for a name , please let me know , i'm kind of stuck without a name ! Oh it can be your own name if you'd like...Well the characters is kind of annoying through the upcoming chapters and has a big mouth...Please help me out ! _

_In the next chapter haruka and her gang are traveling to Mount paozu but that doesn't go as flawless as expected , at the same moment Michiru's father is doing something more horrible to Michiru than he ever did before !_

_Amnesia nymph_


	17. grave danger

disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either , heck this time i don't even own the title , i borrowed it from CSI ,

**Authors note to all that reviewed : **Hehe , everyone is mad at me for making Haruka kiss Mizuki , anyway here's the next chapter...

Chapter 16 : **Grave danger**

_How does it feel  
To treat me like you do  
When you've laid your hands upon me  
And told me who you are_

Michiru's father walked into the room where Michiru was hold and smiled evily at his beaten daughter.'' You had enough of you fun , why can't you just leave me alone.'' She asked as she felt how he untied her. For a moment she felt relieved but then he pushed her off the chair and laughed when she hit the ground hard.

'' Because , this is how i punish people who i hate or despise and i feel almost bad for you because it's you who i hate AND despise.'' He aswered. Michiru decided to take the chance to ask him what he was going to do with her.

'' You wanna know already , oh my we are curious aren't we ?'' He asked smirking before he pulled Michiru back to her feet by her hair.'' Well my dear daughter , because you asked to nice i'll tell you.''

Michiru yelped in pain but that decreased when she stood on her feet again. She felt like trowing up. Her head was too heavy in her opinion and it looked like she could faint any moment.But when Her father answered the question she really felt like trowing up.

'' I am going to dig a beautiful grave for you in the backyard of this stupid beach house and then i'll bury you alive.'' It was as if it meant nothing to him but then again , he didn't care about his daughters.( _A/N : For the people who still don't know how cruel this man is , i suggest you go back now_ )

With that said , she fainted. It was all too much for her to handle.And for once in her life , she wished she wasn't alone.

_I thought I was mistaken  
I thought I heard your words  
Tell me how do I feel  
Tell me now how do I feel_

* * *

Heiichi looked concerned at the way in front of them hoping he wouldn't run over a dead animal or something. He couldn't risk making his car dirty , if it was dirty it meant no hot chicks anymore. 

When the drove past the police station Haruka who sat next to Mizuki on the backseat spotted Zen and Ranna. She wasn't really suprised to see Zen back here in Tokyo , somehow she knew she would follow her.

'' Stop the car.'' Haruka demanded causing Heiichi to step on the break directly.'' You ass , not this instant , we are in the middle of the fucking road !'' Haruka yelled but started to get even more annoyed when Mizuki pretended to be scared in the hope Haruka would hold her.

'' Yes Sir , sorry sir.'' Heiichi said still not knowing Haruka was actually a woman.

_How does it feel, how should I feel  
Tell me how does it feel, to treat me like you do  
Those who came before me  
Lived through their vocations_

Mizuki just looked at her brother in shame, whatever Haruka did to the guy really scared him.Haruka got out of the car but was fully aware that Heiichi wanted to drive away. She smiled and walked over to his window which stood open. He gazed at her in suprise but when he saw she was taking the keys out of the engine he cried a silent sob.' _I should've known.' _

'' We don't want you to drive away suddenly , now do we ?'' The blonde asked him and Heiichi shook his head.

'' Ofcourse not Sir ! Sorry for making you think that Sir !'' He said sounding very stupid to Haruka and Mizuki.

It was then that Zen and Ranna spotted Haruka and waved at her.Haruka smiled warmly at them causing Heiichi to grunt something that sounded like _Why don't he give me a warm welcome like that _.

Ranna ran up to her big sister followed by Zen and another blonde girl who seemed to be very annoyed.But the look on the blondes face said it all , she was a cop. Finally they reached the car .

'' Sis !'' Ranna yelled and hugged Haruka who she hadn't seen in a long time.Before anything more could've been said Heiichi rushed out of the car to the blonde cop who stood next to Zen.

'' Ma'am , are you a police chick !'' He asked fearful. Senji just nodded and watched him fall on his knees in front of her.'' Please ma'am , they kipnapped me and now they force me to drive to mount poazu , you need to arrest them or better shoot them !''

'' Them ?'' Mizuki screamed as she walked out of the car.'' Only Haruka kipnapped you and i just wanted to go with you !''

Senji seemed confused.'' Let me get this straight , you are kipnapped by Haruka Tenoh and you.'' She now looked up to Mizuki.'' You wanted to go with them because...?''

'' Because i care for my brother...'' She answered with a blush. Even though Senji didn't know Mizuki she realy fell the sertain urge to roll her eyes.

'' Ofcourse you do.'' Ranna and Zen said in unison sounding as sarcastic as they never were before.

Haruka decided to step in now and looked at Zen.'' What are you doing here anyway ? Did you get arrested for beating someone too ?'' Zen shook her head with a big grin on her face.

'' Actually Ruka , we know all about Aurora and Michiru and we want to help .'' Ranna answered for Zen.

'' You really don't know when you should shut up do you ?'' Zen hissed.

Heiichi and Mizuki looked up now.'' Michiru , so that's what all of this is about , uhm who the hell is Aurora and what's happening here ?'' They asked in at the same time just like Ranna and Zen had done a minute ago.

'' Do you have a car ?'' Haruka's question was almost a beg to Senji but she shook her head ' no'.

'' Damn.'' She added.

'' Okay what's going on , i wanna know now !'' Heiichi yelled.'' I won't drive you anymore unless you tell me !''

Senji was ashamed but she agreed with this hysterical boy.'' I'd like to know that too.''

'' We already told you !'' Ranna said as hysterical as Heiichi was being.

'' You...Told her.'' Zen corrected Haruka's younger sister when she saw the cold glare on Haruka's face.

_From the past until completion  
They will turn away no more  
And I still find it so hard  
To say what I need to say_

'' If what you told me is true then we need to inform the police.'' Senji said sounding very professional.'' I mean , rape and beating people like that must be punished. But i understand that maybe this kipnapped girl could get in trouble for this.I have a friend who owns a car but i'm afraid she won't let us drive in it unless she's with us.''

'' You know you could get fired for this , right ?'' Zen asked unsure of what else to say. She had to admit she hated the blonde cop already but to let the girl get fired because she wanted to help seemed heartless.

'' I know , but i really want to help.''

'' Well , she owns a gun.'' Ranna started.'' I mean if we wanna defend ourselfs against Michiru's father we really are going to need all the help we can get.''

'' Wait , wait , rewind !'' Haruka said almost choking.'' You aren't coming with us Ranna it's too dangerous !''

'' Come on , I wanna help and why can Zen help and i can't ? That's not fair !'' Ranna cried.'' If you won't let me come i'll tell mom you are a lesbian.'' She now started to go the the _blackmail _part. Not knowing what a big mistake she just made.

'' Lesbian...'' Mizuki , Heiichi and Senji now asked.They all started to look a little too pale.

'' You are a girl ?'' Heiichi asked ashamed.'' I got beaten by a girl , got blackmailed by a damn girl...''

'' Is there a problem you like to share with us !'' All five woman now asked him.

'' N-no..'' He murmered as he started to walk back to his car.He had to think is one through.

'' I fell for a girl ?'' Mizuki asked. Zen couldn't resist to give Mizuki a _duh _expression.

Haruka took a deep breath.'' Okay we wasted enough time here , You go get your friend we're driving to mount Poazu in her car , one more minute with Heiichi and i'll go fucking crazy.'' Senji just nodded and ran back into the office.

'' No , wait.'' Heiichi suddenly said.'' I wanna help.I like Michiru , whatever is going on here is seems to be important.''

Ranna and zen just rolled their eyes but Haruka gave him a small smile.'' I didn't know you had a heart Heiichi , you idiot.But i gues i wouldn't mind it if you would come with us .''

'' Really ?'' He asked not believing the blonde.

'' Really !'' Zen was suprised.She knew Heiichi and Haruka had their differences , if they worked together it would like , well it would look like a war on a peaceful christmas evening.With other words : _Not good !_

'' Yeah.'' Haruka said looking around in suprise at the concerned looks the others were giving her.'' I mean i wouldn't mind if Heiichi died in our fight , in every movie someone has to die , so why not Heiichi ?''

'' Thanks.'' Heiichi sweatdropped before looking up again to Senji who was running in their direction followed by girl with purple hair.

'' People this is Raika , she has a minivan. We all fit in there perfectly.''

'' I'm coming too.'' Mizuki suddenly said causing Heiichi to look suprised.'' i treathed Michiru very bad , i never knew she was in this sort of trouble , it's the least i can do , i mean she never did anything to me and i beated her because i assumed she was in love with Haruka.''

Haruka felt the urge to walk over to Mizuki and kill her.'' So you are the one who did that ?''Mizuki hung her head in shame.'' Yes and i'm not proud of it.''

_But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me  
Just how I should feel today_

Zen who saw how Haruka started to step slowly into Mizuki's direction held her friend back and talked to her blonde friend in a whisper so only she could hear it.'' Haruka there are two cops with us now , think this through.If you kill her now...''

'' Okay thought about it.'' Haruka said in the same low voice as Zen used.'' I still wanna strangle her , break her neck , slide her wrists , kill her and...'' Haruka was cut off by Raika's voice.

'' Okay let's go people , we have a girl to save.''

Ranna walked over to Mizuki.'' That sounded dramatic didn't it ?'' Mizuki just nodded and followed the rest to Raika's car.

_I see a ship in the harbor  
I can and shall obey  
But if it wasn't for your misfortunes  
I'd be a heavenly person today_

_And I thought I was mistaken  
And I thought I heard you speak  
Tell me how do I feel  
Tell me now how should I feel_

* * *

_Hahaha , beautiful .I'd really like to see the look on your faces now , because this is the end of the chapter.Well they finally started to team up .Ah and admit it Mizuki can be a nice girl !Oh and Auraluna7 , thanks for the name , i really like it to0 !_

_The song i put through the story actually really fited after what happened to Michiru and her father but aslo what happened between Mizuki and Michiru , But then again , the song doesn't belong to me._

_In the next chapter they finally arrive at the beach house where they find Michiru but...not her father. Where can he be ? And who shot who ? Also Michiru's mom is going to do something unexpected , stay tuned... ( I really had to add that...)_

_Review and i'll let you know ! Oh and please don't look at the spelling errors , i haven't slept in two days becuase of a stupid stomach flu and an over dosis stress !_


	18. losing a friend

disclaimer : Don't own Haruka and Michiru , the song isn't mine either but this time i do own the title !

**Papapapuffy : **_Hehe , isn't it great . And yep OUR Haruka said that !_

**Auraluna7 : **_I really am mean aren't i ? Thanxx for another review !_

**Jem : **_Let's strangle the so called nice man together ! i'm glad you liked the chapters_

**Air : **_I don't think that'll happen I've got other plans for Zen ._

_please don't flame me , i still haven't got any sleep so that's what i'm going to try now.(...Damn three days without sleep...)

* * *

_

Chapter 17 : **Losing a friend**

_Now we've traveled far  
But are we any nearer ?_

Michiru sat on the chair again. This time she wasn't locked in the dark room but she sat in the garden and watched how her father started digging a hole in the ground.Michiru guessed this was the end. There was no way she would survive this one. She couldn't go anywhere this time. No way out.

'' Honey i think you scared her enough already.'' Michiru's mother suddenly said causing them both to look up. Michiru's father didn't spent a lot time to look at his wife because before she could say anything else he started digging again.

'' Listen..'' He started.'' I'm not doing this to scare the bitch okay. I'm doing it because it feels good.''

Michiru's mother went wide eyed for a moment before she straightened up again.'' So you seriously want to bury her ?''

He just grunted in reply and smiled at the huge hole in the ground.

'' Honey , you can't actually kill her. Talking about it is one thing but actually doing it is...'' She was cut off when he turned around and gave her a cold glare.

'' What are you saying ?'' He asked.

'' Well...'' Michiru's mother started but stopped in mid sentence when she saw how her husband took a gun in his hands and aimed it at his wife.

'' Woman !'' He yelled before pulling the trigger.

A shot was heard mixed with a scream. A screamfilled withfear.

_There's a feelin' we're reaching for  
In the fields where it all began_

* * *

After hours of driving Haruka and her group finally drove past a board that said _Welcome to Mount Poazu._Haruka sighed in relieve as well did Senji and Raika.They all started to go crazy. The whole way Heiichi had done nothing but complain. But that wasn't the worst thing. Ranna had decided to cheer them all up by singing a song she made up. After two hours she had stopped but recently she had started again. 

'' So where do i go now ?'' Raika asked when she also saw the sign.

'' Aurora said it was a beach house , number 18.'' Haruka answered and Raika nodded.

'' If anyone sees a sigh that points out a beach tell me okay ?'' She then asked .

'' _Aimaina Zerii mitai ni kagayaku suhada , ima sotto tenshi ga yokogiru..._'' Ranna sang but soon could see the annoyed facing that were turned to her and stayed quiet.'' I was just trying to help.''

'' Well singing that damn song from Nanase Aikawa won't really help !'' Zen yelled causing the younger girl to flinch.

'' I'm sorry.'' She said and felt the urge to start crying.

'' Just shut up , both of you.'' Heiichi said and continued babling and complaining.

'' And you shut up too !'' All of them yelled causing the boy to shut up.

Finally they reached the beach after half an hour.'' So number 18 you said ?'' Senji asked as she took the gun out of her belt.Raika did the same and they started walking past the other beach houses Until they reached a blue house , number 18.

'' This is it...'' Senji whispered and slowly walked up to the door.She didn't know what she could expect fromt his all so she decided to play it save.

'' The door is open.'' Ranna whispered as she hide behind her sister.

'' I'll wait in the car.'' Heiichi said trying to sound brave and fearless at the same time.

'' Pussy...'' Mizuki scolded her own brother who strugged it off and walked back to the car. But before he did Haruka held the keys in front of his face letting him know he couldn't go anywhere.He just sighed in defeat and walked away.

* * *

_Listen, do you hear  
I thought I heard a promise_

Carefully Senji pushed the door open. Inside it was dark and dusty but there seemed to be no one there. Still she held the gun in front of her and searched the first floor.'' Nobody is here.'' She then said and put the gun back in her belt.

Some minutes later Raika came walking down the stairs and shook her head.'' No one on the second floor either.''

Zen walked into the livingroom and looked around.'' Mhh , nice place to live , maybe i'll rent a house up here one day.''

'' Zen , we are not looking for houses to live on the moment.'' Haruka scolded her curious friend.

It was then when Haruka saw movements in the garden flash by and took the gun from Raika's hands who was about to complain but Haruka gestured her to keep quiet so she did.

'' The garden.'' Senji whispered who had also seen something.

Ranna didn't want to go with them out of fear something would happen so she decided to stay behind in the dark livingroom together with Mizuki.It was then when Ranna stepped backwards she felt over something or better , someone.

First she didn't realise it but when she looked closer to the object beneath her feet she saw it was a woman and screamed. All of them ran back into the livingroom immidiately to see what's going on.

Shocked Senji aimed the gun at Ranna but then lowered it.'' What is it , you scared us.''

_But that empty feeling grows  
And I'm scared that I will forget_

Ranna was too shocked to say anything and just pointed at the body which lay in front of her. For a moment Haruka feared it was Michiru but when she took a closer look she saw it wasn't her but another woman . She looked a little bit like Michiru.

'' That's Michiru's mom.'' Haruka then said not showing any emotion.'' Let the bitch rot to death , we all know she deserves it.''

Even though everyone wanted to agree Raika shook her head.'' She's still breathing. I'll call an ambulance.''

'' But she's the bad guy !'' Ranna yelped . She was finally able to say something was but still shaken up by all of this.

'' But she's shot , maybe she didn't want to go through with this anymore.'' Raika defended the poor and slmost death woman on the ground.

'' But where are Michiru and her father ?'' Zen asked suspicious and looked around.

'' Damn .'' Haruka swore and ran into the garden.

The rest followed her but stopped when they saw the almost dried up blood in the grass. It could've been from Michiru's mother but they still hadn't any prove that Michiru was still alive , it could've been Michiru's blood as well. All of them gazed around the big garden which was surrounded by trees and sand.'' He can be everywhere.'' Raika whispered and took her cellphone out of her pocket.'' I'm calling for back up.''

'' Uhm guys...'' Senji said sounding concerned and shocked at the same time.'' I think i found Michiru...'' The other turned around too and looked at the hole in the ground. In the deep hole was Michiru. She was tied up and her mouth was covered by ducktape.She didn't wear any clothes either.

_Just a boy and girl  
Trying to change a cold world_

Ashamed they all turned away except for Haruka who jumped into the hole and took off her jacket to cover the small and crying girl up. ''This is going to hurt a bit.'' She said while she pulled the tape from Michiru's mouth.

'' Aaah !'' Michiru yelped but as soon as the pain came it was over.

'' I'm going to look for some clothes.'' Zen said and ran back into the house.

'' Uhm...i'll go uh...do...uhm...look around to see if there is any sign of...uhm ...yeah...'' Senji said blushing and pulled Raika with her leaving haruka and Michiru alone together.

Michiru ofcourse couldn't say anything and just stared to the air above her.Tears where falling down her face as Haruka held her in her strong arms.She was save again , but for how long ?

'' Michiru , it's okay. You are save now.'' Haruka whispered as she softly stroke Michiru's back.That broke Michiru and soon she was sobbing loudly holding on to Haruka's shirt as if it was the only thing which could keep her alive.

But soon the peace was over when they heard another gun shot.

Senji and Raika took their guns int heir hands and rushed upstairs.'' I thought you said there was no one upstairs ?'' Senji scolded her friend who just nodded.

'' I did .''

The others stayed downstairs and waited for the two police officers.

* * *

When Senji and Raika finally arrived upstairs the first thing they saw was a pool of blood and in that pool of blood lay a body , Zen's body.

_I don't expect that you'd understand  
When you look at this empty land _

* * *

_Mhhh , what's there to say ? I'm not very proud of this chapter but i think i'll just have to deal with it. Anyway let me know what you think..._

_In the next chapter The police arrives at the scence but will it be too late ? Will Michiru's father escape again and what will Michiru's mom have to say when/if she wakes up? _

_Hehe , you all must hate me for killing Zen , or some maybe not ...Oh just til you read what i have in store for Heiichi !_


	19. Don't go away

disclaimer : I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either , people guess what...I finally go some sleep ! Yay !

* * *

Chapter 18 : **Don't go away**

_I don't wanna be there when you're ...  
Coming down  
I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground_

* * *

_Haruka and her gang finally found Michiru and just when they thought it was getting better they heard a gunshot. Raika and Senji go investigate it and find a body that belongs to a girl , Zen's body...

* * *

So dont go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay _

'' Check if she's still alive !'' Senji ordered and walked into the hall way again , holding the gun tightly. That sick bastard could be anywhere.

Raika bent down over Zen's body and checked her pulse. There was a slight heartbeat but it wasn't strong. Raika knew out of experience Zen didn't have much time left and stood up again. She held her gun as she walked downstairs again and gazed at the questioning faces in front of her.'' Tell Haruka...'' Raika started as she turned her head away.It was always painful to tell friends or familiy someone they cared about died or in this case , was dying.'' Tell Haruka to go upstairs ...Alone.''

'' But what happened it everyone okay ?'' Ranna asked concerned but Mizuki pushed the little girl away before she said she had to listen and go get Haruka.Mizuki looked at Raika and hung her head in shame.She knew she couldn't help it but it felt so weird.One day she was a school girl who was living with her brother and now she was caught up in a murder case with Haruka who wasn't the 'boy' She assumed Haruka to be.

Haruka and Michiru just walked inside the house when Ranna reached them.'' Ruka...that police woman wants you to go upstairs , alone.'' Ranna said and recieved two suprised faces.

'' Is he up there ?'' Haruka asked .

'' I don't know , but that police woman said you had to go.''

Haruka looked at Michiru and smiled.'' Is it okay i just leave you for a few seconds , it won't be long i promise.'' Michiru just nodded.Somehow she knew Haruka needed to go there for some odd reason.

Haruka walked across the livingroom and walked up stairs where Senji stood.'' He isn't here.'' She said before Haruka could even ask.'' I don't know how he came in and escaped but...I'm sorry.'' She added before she stepped aside to let Haruka through.

First Haruka didn't understand any of it but then she saw it. Zen was lying on the ground , bleeding.'' God Zen , please no .'' Haruka begged as she fell on her knees next to Zen.

'' Haruk..a ?'' Zen asked.It wasn't more than a whisper but Haruka could hear her.

'' Zen , it's going to be okay.'' Haruka whispered back trying to hold back the tears that were treathening to fall.Haruka took Zen's hand in hers and smiled at her younger friend.

'' No , it's not.'' Zen answered weakly.'' I'm dying Ruka...you know that damn well.'' Haruka just shook her head as tears finally became to fall down her face. She couldn't accept it. Zen couldn't die. She wouldn't allow it. Zen was just here to help Haruka , if anyone should die it was the blonde but not her.

_Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
Cos I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_

'' Ruka...?'' Zen asked as she tried to sit up. It worked a bit but then she fell back into Haruka's arms looking up at the blonde with a warm smile.'' You do know..I love you right ?''

Haruka just nodded and started to sob.'' Please don't cry Ruka , you are not suppossed to cry. Remember you said to me...'' Zen stopped in mid sentence and spit out some blood before she continued.'' You said to me , you never cried . I was five and i fell.I started to cry so loud you even got mad at me for crying.''

Haruka nodded and smiled at the memory.'' I remember...'' It was nothing more than a whisper but the both of them could hear it.'' You really cried my ears off.''

Zen smile grew.'' I'm glad you remembered Ruka , because..no matter where i am. I'll aways remember you.'' Zen burried her head in Haruka's chest.'' Please don't let Michiru go , she's worth it. I can just tell...''

'' Zen , no.'' Haruka cried as she girl in her arms closed her eyes and went limp.

Zen opened her eyes again.'' I'll always love you Ruka , please be happy...Don't cry over...m..e.'' Was the last Zen said before she closed her eyes , for the final time.

'' No open your eyes !'' Haruka begged but the girl didn't respond.

_Damn my situation and the games I have to play  
With all the things caught in my mind  
Damn my education I can't find the words to say  
With all the things caught in my mind_

_So dont go away, say what you say  
Say that you'll stay  
Forever and a day ... In the time of my life  
Cos I need more time, yes I need more time just to make things right_

_Ah yes a very short chapter , but the next one is almost done , i just wanted to let you suffer along with Haruka , hehe..I hope you liked it...I'm almost done with this story , just two á three chapters to go ,_


	20. don't assume anything !

disclaimer : _I don't own the characters and the song isn't mine either ! Thanxx for all the reviews ! oh and sorry for killing Zen , i didn't know you all liked her so much !

* * *

_

chapter 19 : **Don't assume anything !**

_One more time and you'll be dead  
At least I think that's what they said  
Forty days won't break a man  
It was a bullet in his head_

Ranna , Senji , Raika , Mizuki and Michiru sat on the couch in the livingroom when Haruka finally walked down.She was covered in blood but didn't seem to care.The only thing the girls could sence and see was hate , pure hate coming from the blonde.

Mizuki and Michiru first didn't notice Haruka stepped into the room because they were trying hard to ignore eachother but when they did they both closed their eyes for a moment.

'' Ruka , are you okay ?'' Ranna asked causing Haruka to give her a cold glare.

'' Don't ever call me Ruka again.'' Haruka hissed.Zen used to call her that all the time. Ranna just nodded and hung her head down whispering a silent _Sorry._'' This has to end.I won't let some sick freak touch nor kill my friends one by one !''

Michiru looked up at Haruka with begging eyes that pleaded the blonde not to do what she thought she was going to do.

'' I'm going to hunt that motherfucker down , then i'll fucking torture him until he begs me to let him go and then i'll shoot his fucking brains out !'' She yelled causing everyone to flinch.

'' Temper , temper.'' Senji said. Senji had been the only one who wasn't afraid of Haruka's outburst. Not only because she was the one owning a gun but also because Senji didn't get scared fast.

'' Fuck off and die..'' Haruka hissed but calmed down a little when she saw the hurt expression on her sisters face.'' I'm sorry..'' She then whispered.

'' Let's just get back to the car before he shows up again.'' Senji suggested and both Mizuki and Raika jumped up completly agreeing with that idea.

'' You go , i'll stay and wait for the ambulance.'' Haruka lied.

'' Haruka , if you are going where i think you are going i'm going to raise serious hell !'' Ranna said suprising herself.

'' I won't , just go with them.'' Haruka answered.The look on her face told Ranna not to argue about this.

'' Goodluck.'' Senji said and shook Haruka's hand knowing exactly what the blonde was going to do.With that she walked away leaving her gun in Haruka's hands. Haruka just smiled at her greatfully.

When everyone was outside of the house Michiru turned to Haruka.'' Haruka..i...''

'' Don't..'' Haruka whispered hoarsely.'' Please don't say anything Michiru.I'm not blaming you but in some way this is all your fault.I lost my best friend , my only friend.''

Michiru just nodded before she followed the others outside.Her heart was hurting her. Somehow it effected her more than she was willing to admit.Why did it affect her so much that Haruka was mad at her ?

_There's something in the...  
Something in the way you were  
The pain so wrong my friend  
Revolution...revolution man  
Imagine all the people_

Haruka just sat down on the couch and waited to hear the car drive away.Then she looked at the gun in her hands.She felt so angry , hurt but also great. Somehow holding the gun in her hands this time made her feel good about this all.There was no doubt she was killing Michiru's father even if she would end up in jail or death.She would revenge the death of her friend.

Then she saw the black car of Raika drive past the house. Leaving Haruka behind alone in the house.Well not completly alone , because behind her stood a shadow who was looking at her with an evil smirk on its face.

'' Torture me and then fucking kill me ?'' The voice asked causing Haruka to jump up and turn around.

'' You are...'' Haruka was cut off by the man.

'' That's right , I'm the man who shot your friend , the man who beat Aurora and the man who wanted to bury Michiru alive but then you stepped in. Why couldn't you just stay away ? If you didn't come back then your friend would still me alive.''

'' Shut up !'' Haruka yelled and at the same time they aimed their guns at eachother.

'' If you'll pull the trigger i will too.'' He said smirking.

'' If you jump into the ocean full of sharks i won't.'' Haruka said giving the man a careless look.

'' Do we really have to go there ?'' The man asked.

'' I don't know.It doesn't matter to me , you can say what you want because i'll kill you either way.''

The man made a step closer to Haruka who was aware of what he was trying to do.He wanted to come close enough so he could kick the gun from her hands. But even if she managed to shoot him it was only a tiny chance she would actually hit him.She never used a gun before but she knew it was hard handeling a gun.

_Listen while I load my gun  
He said to me  
Something 'bout a chosen one  
It's comin' back to me_

But then someone pulled the trigger.Bith Haruka and Michiru's father looked up in suprise.But it was Michiru's father who fell to his knees before any of them knew what was happening.

A tiny hole appeared in his chest.He held the wound and looked up to the door on his right side where Raika stood aiming her gun at the shot man.'' Die you fucking bastard , you fucking burn in hell !'' She yelled as she pulled the trigger several times more.Then he dropped to the ground death.Not showing any sign of life.

_Watch him while I taste the sun  
He said to me  
Something 'bout a chosen one  
You'll never be_

'' It's over now...'' Raika whispered as Haruka fell to her knees looking shocked.

'' You know...'' The blonde started .'' I thought seeing him die would make me feel better , but it won't bring her back.I don't feel free , i don't feel relieved.I feel actually the same as a few minutes ago.''

'' That's why i killed him Tenoh-san.'' Raika said and walked over to Haruka.Whens he stood next to Haruka she sat down next to the blonde.'' I'm a police officer , i'm used to killing and seeing people die.I've seen it all.But when i first shot someone , i felt afraid and guilty.it felt like losing my dignity , you know.I even doubted becoming a cop after my first kill but then my boyfriend remineded me that i saved innocents by killing him.I saved the lives of over ten people and that made me feel better but not completly.''

'' A wise boyfriend you have.'' Haruka said as a tear fell down her face.it wasn't like her to cry infront of other people but this time she couldn't hold back her tears.

_One last time your medicine  
Swallow hard and take it in  
Lucy's in the sky again  
Trippin' on her diamonds_

'' Had..'' Raika corrected her.'' He got killed because he was with me. Someone who i was chasing a long time decided to get me back for the hard time i gave him and shot my boyfriend.I know how you feel Tenoh-san , but it's not the end of the world.You need to live , it's what they would've wanted.''

'' I'm sorry to hear that.'' The blonde whispered as they heared the ambulance .'' Too late , as usual.'' Haruka scolded and Raika smiled at that.They both just sat there looking at the body of the man who just got shot a few minutes ago.

It was finally over...

_One more time and you'll be dead  
At least I think that's what they said  
Forty days won't break a man  
It was a bullet in his head_

_R&R ...Well one chapter to go and i think i'll end this story...Let me know what you think ! _


	21. friends

disclaimer : I don't own the charachters and the song ain't mine either.

_Okay people i'm afraid this will be the last chapter ! Yeah the last one ! Okay okay , I already started on a sequel , Let me know if you want me to post it !

* * *

_

Chapter 20 : **Friends**

_Playing talking - playing talking  
Has take us so far -has take us so far  
Broken down cars - broken down cars  
Like strong and old stars - like strong and old stars_

_Two weeks later..._

Everything turned back to normal in some kind of strange way.The only difference was the school had heard about their little adventure.Everyone was asking about it and Heiichi being his normal self took all credit. Mizuki went on flirting with other guys since she knew Haruka's secret but to the blonde's suprise Mizuki didn't tell anyone she was a girl. Maybe Mizuki learned her lesson after the guilt she felt of what she had done to Michiru.

Ranna was brought home after they reached Tokyo again but Haruka decided not to go back home.She loved her mother dearly but she couldn't stay there , living there as if nothing ever happened.

In those two weeks Haruka hadn't heard anything from Senji and Raika though.And then there was Michiru.Haruka sighed at the thought. She had no right to blame Michiru for what happened but somehow she did feel that way back then. She didn't anymore. It wasn't her fault , it was Michiru's father who was the one to blame.

_Playing talking - playing talking  
Has served us so well - has served us so well  
We traveled through hell - we traveled through hell  
Know how we fell - know how we fell_

Haruka smiled and turned to her car.She decided to take a break for awhile.To leave Tokyo and to go somewhere else , just to forget all of this but also to remember things that were important to her.Things she took for granted.

'' Haruka..'' Suddenly a voice said causing Haruka to jump and turn around to Michiru.

'' Hey..'' Haruka said and tried to hide the annoyance in her tone.It didn't work.

'' Can we please talk ?'' The smaller girl asked the blonde who just nodded and closed her cardoor again.'' Haruka i know you blame me for what happened and i understand completly but...I wanted to thank you.''

'' Thank me ?'' The blonde asked suprised.

Michiru nodded but didn't look at Haruka.'' Yes , thank you. For being there for me when i needed you. You knew what you risked when you took all of them to that beach house in order to find me.You held me when i needed it.You listened to my problems and i pushed you away.But you never gave up on me Haruka..'' Michiru took a deep breath holding back her tears. She wasn't really good at confessing things.All these years she managed on her own but she had learned being alone wasn't going to take away the pain.'' Thanks for being there for me.''

_Playing talking - playing talking  
Is making us hold - is making us hold  
So strong, loud and cold - so strong, loud and cold  
I'm feeling so old - I'm feeling so old_

Haruka was speechless.She didn't expect this but then smiled.'' You're welcome , Michiru.''

Michiru's eyes finally met Haruka's eyes.'' I know you are mad at me but..I want you to know i'm sorry for what happened to your friend.'' She paused for a moment before she continued.'' I think i should leave now.'' She whispered and kissed Haruka on her cheek. '' Bye.'' She added and turned around.

'' Michiru wait.'' Haruka said,Her voice was full of emotions Michiru couldn't discribe , but she knew it was important to the blonde.

'' Yes ?'' She asked still not turning around.

'' Why don't we start all over ? As friends , i mean.'' Now Michiru turned around and gave the blonde a bright smile.

'' I'd love that..''

'' Haruka Tenoh.'' Haruka said extending a hand to the aqua haired girl.Michiru shook the offered hand and answered.'' Michiru Kaioh , nice to meet you.''

It felt strange , weird to do this all over.'' Well Michiru , i have to go now , i think i'll see you later .'' The blonde said as she kissed Michiru's hand and stepped into her car.

'' Bye...'' The smaller girl said blushing.

With that Haruka put on her sunglasses and drove off.And for the first time in her life , she was free.

_Playing talking - playing talking  
Has ruined us now - has ruined us now  
We never know how - we never know how  
Sweeter than doubt - sweeter than doubt_

* * *

A man rushed in and trew a dossier on Senji's desk who stared at him annoyed.'' Never heard of knocking and close the freaking door.'' The man did as he was told while Senji opened the dossier on her desk. 

'' That's impossible...'' She stated.'' This must be a mistake !'' The man just shook his head before showing Senji some pictures.

'' He's still out there somewhere. He's alive.'' The man said.

_Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Higher nowamba_

* * *

_O0h-0oh , isn't this a great way to end a story , Anyway i wanted to thank all of the people who reviewed me and who read the story. But a special thanks to those who almost reviewed me everytime i uploaded another chapter.._

_Okay and just let me know if you want me to publish the sequel story i'm working on , I already have the first chapter , I'll post it later on this day , it's called : Past reflections..I hope you'll check it out !_

_Amnesia nymph ,_


End file.
